Kyouya X Tamaki Romance
by middaymoon92
Summary: Sequel to Hikaru X Kaoru Romance. Read that one first! Kyouya doesn't want Tamaki to know about his feelings for him. What he doesn't know is that someone doesn't have quite the same idea. Finally Done!
1. Pharaoh

Kyouya X Tamaki

Okay future and past fans this is the first chapter of my new story. This one starts off where the last one ended, just with new characters. So if you haven't read the first one read **Hikaru X Kaoru Romance**.

Kyouya sat at a table in the host club typing on his computer. He'd just recently bought another company from his father but this one he placed under new management. A promising younger man who'd been working in the company for years. He was pleased with the decision and proud of himself. Of course his father wouldn't be. He shrugged the thought of.

"Mon ami! What are you doing? Come! Join the activities!" Kyouya stiffened and glanced up. The King was standing over him with his naïve and lovely smile. Kyouya's heart stumbled in his chest. Today he was dressed as an Egyptian Pharaoh. In one of his history classes he'd been studying Egypt and so had come up with another one of his crazy brilliant ideas for the club.

They were all dressed up in such costumes, all but Haruhi who refused to wear the outfit Tamaki had chosen for her. He couldn't blame her; it was quite more than a little revealing. She shocked the guests with her knowledge of such subjects so they were just as entertained as everyone else. Kyouya's own costume was that of a Priest. "I'll be right there. Just double checking the profit we've made today."

"Enough of that, come, the guests are lonely without their favorite host."

Kyouya sighed and pushed his glasses further up on his face. "Just a moment Tamaki."

"You work to hard mon ami." With that Tamaki twirled around and went on entertaining his "Princesses." Kyouya rolled his eyes. Scanning around the room he noticed Mori and Honey were doing their parts. Mori sat stoically never say anything, a mystery that girls found intriguing. Honey was his usual happy cute self. The twins, the twins were very different. They'd recently had a falling out, and their act at the club had suffered. But now, now everything with the two were better than ever. Even now Kaoru was gazing up into Hikaru's eyes. That look was filled with such love, it was hard to watch.

A pang of jealousy shot through Kyouya. When the first pangs had shot through him he hadn't recognized it for what it was, glancing back at Tamaki, he knew. He'd felt this so often he was sure he felt it in his sleep. The only reprieve he had was when he and Kaoru had gotten close. And though he wouldn't admit it again, (out loud) he missed him.

Standing he walked back to the guests. Standing by the girls that had requested him he smiled at them. One asked, "Wow this is such a great theme I wish you could do this every day."

"Well we'll have photos on our online site from today. And of course there is our monthly magazine which will be available for purchase at the end of the month. If you're interested you can sign up for our VIP membership then you are guaranteed a copy and of course there will be bonus magazines for holidays and special events."

"Oh I want to sign!"

"Me too," chimed another girl.

Kyouya thanked the girls for their support but was already counting how well the new VIP membership was going to help with the club's expenses. When club was over Kyouya went to the changing rooms and put his school uniform back on. Coming out he noticed that the only two in the room were himself and Tamaki. The King was still dressed in the ridiculous uniform and seemed quite comfortable.

"Have you noticed how different things have been since Haruhi has started us cleaning the club after activities? It's as if everyone takes more pride in the smallest things. Like this tea cup." He held it up to eye level examining it. "Not a chip or crack. It's like we're proud of them and understand their importance in the club."

Kyouya gave a half smile. "That's because when they get chipped or scratched it comes out of everyone's pockets. Something Haruhi can't have and something the rest of us don't want to have to deal with."

Tamaki shrugged. "That may be true but it's nice to see value in something that at one point none of us cared about." Tamaki flashed his winning smile and had Kyouya's heart pounding. Tamaki shocked Kyouya sometimes, even now after having known each other for so long. A lot of people thought of Tamaki as an idiot. Well, they were right. But there was much more to the king than most knew.

Kyouya began picking things up and setting them on a tray. "Hey Kyouya?"

"Yeah?"

"I have some ideas for our next trip."

"Oh? When are we taking this one?"

"I'm not sure, we need to know when the other hosts will have a few days off."

Kyouya looked up at the blond. "Then we won't be taking guests?"

Tamaki shook his head, still cleaning off a table. "No. I want to get away, just us for a few days. I think we can all use the break. Don't you?" Tamaki now raised his violet eyes to Kyouya's.

"Yeah, I guess we can. Where are you thinking about going?"

"Well Haruhi still doesn't have a passport so I was thinking that maybe we could go to another of your family's resorts. Just relax. Or maybe to one of our private homes on a beach somewhere. Although last time that wasn't the best idea. Then again, without guests I suppose there won't be anyone for her to rescue."

"Well we can decide all of that when we figure out everyone's schedules. I know Honey and Mori will be up for it. But I'm not sure about the twins."

Tamaki's head jerked up. "Why wouldn't they go?"

Kyouya shrugged. It seemed he was the only one who didn't realize what was going on with the younger boys. "No particular reason, it just seems that they've been spending a lot of time alone together."

"You don't think their bored of the Host Club do you?"

Tamaki seemed genuinely worried so Kyouya hurried to sooth him. "No I really don't think so. I think they just need the time. Things have been going really well with their Brotherly Love package and I think they deserve the time alone."

Tamaki smiled, his worries gone. "Yeah. I guess so. We all do spend most of our time with one another."

"No one is complaining."

"Except Haruhi. I think I really get on her nerves."

"Everyone gets on her nerves."

"Not the twins."

"Especially the twins. She's always yelling at them."

"She's always yelling at you too." Tamaki's face dropped and Kyouya could have broken a tea cup and used the sharp edge to cut out his tongue.

"I know she does. I really am beginning to think she doesn't see me as a father figure."

Kyouya resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Don't feel bad, I don't think she sees me as the 'mother type' either."

Tamaki brightened again. "Really?"

"Really." With that they got back to work.

That night Kyouya sat at his table and wrote in his notebook. No one but himself had ever seen its contents and he fully intended to keep it that way. Everyone thought that he wrote numbers and figures in there, but they couldn't have been further from the truth. Let them think what they wanted; it wasn't any of their damn business. Briefly he thought about getting a journal with a lock but it was a passing thought. That would just get everyone even more curious.

Looking at a nearby clock Kyouya noted the time. It was getting late and he needed to go to bed soon. He finished the last sentence the closed the book for the night.

In his bedroom he changed from the school uniform he was wearing into a pair of pajama bottoms, his usual sleep attire. Laying down he closed his eyes, and prayed the dreams wouldn't come.


	2. Bug

Kyouya X Tamaki

Thought I would throw in a little steamy scene for you! Hope you enjoy. Oh, and I forgot the disclaimer in the first chapter so here it is: I own nothing! I know I have a lot of dream scenes but that's how I throw in the smex for those of you, (like me) who love to see that kind of thing.

_Kyouya walked up the stairs and down the hall to Music Room 3. Opening the doors Kyouya was taken aback by the rose petals that fell before him. "Welcome." Kyouya looked passed the petals to see Tamaki sitting in a chair._

"_What's all this?"_

"_It's for you, my lovely."_

"_Tamaki, I'm not a guest."_

"_I know, that's the point. For them it's just a show, for you, it has meaning."_

"_What are you talking about?"_

_Tamaki stood up wearing his school uniform. "I did this for you." Slowly Tamaki began to walk towards him. "For the guests it entertains them. For you, this isn't an act; it's a way to show you how much I love you."_

"_You love me?"_

"_Why do you think I started this club with you? To spend time with you. I love you."_

_Kyouya didn't know what to do. He'd wanted this for so long, now he had it and didn't know what to do. Luckily Tamaki didn't seem to have the same problem. In the next moment Tamaki's lips were on his and his tongue thrust into the dark teen's mouth. Kyouya returned Tamaki's passion with his own._

_Kyouya's arms found their way around the blond, pulling him closer. Kyouya ground his hips into Tamaki's making them both groan._

"_Are you sure about this Tamaki?"_

_Tamaki chuckled. "Of course I'm sure." Tamaki grabbed Kyouya's hand and pulled him into the room. There was a bed off to the side. Kyouya didn't question it. Tamaki would have a bed sent in from somewhere. It was a big canopy bed all in white with red rose petals covering the sheets and pillows._

_Tamaki turned to face Kyouya when they were standing next to the bed. "Kyouya. Take me."_

_He didn't need any more encouragement. Kyouya pressed himself fully into Tamaki, throwing them off balance. They bounced on the bed a couple of times before settling in one spot. Tamaki chuckled. "Someone is ready."_

"_I've wanted this since we first met."_

"_Me too. Hurry."_

_Kyouya did what he was told removing pieces of Tamaki's clothing as quickly as possible and shedding his own. Kyouya leaned forward taking Tamaki's mouth more passionately than any kiss they'd shared yet. Kyouya stared down at Tamaki's body with aw. He'd never seen such perfection._

_Leaning forward he kissed Tamaki's eyes, nose, cheeks, lips, chin, down his neck, leaving a love mark where his neck meets his shoulders. He smiled down at his handy work. "Now the world knows you are mine."_

_Tamaki blushed cutely and looked up under half closed lids. "Can I give you one too?" Kyouya chuckled._

"_Yeah."_

_Tamaki leaned up enthusiastically and gently sucked Kyouya's neck giving him a mark the mirror of his own. "No everyone knows you belong to me too."_

_Tamaki smiled. An alarm blasted and Kyouya looked over but there was no clock. Turning back he saw Tamaki's look hadn't changed. "What's that noise?"_

"_That means it's time to get up. Don't you know that by now?"_

_A ringing began to sound, off beat of the alarm. "What's that."_

"_Me."_

"_But you're not ringing."_

"_Kyouya, time to wake up. Wake up… wake up… wake up... wake…."_

Kyouya sat up and looked over at his alarm, glaring at the small machine. Hitting the off switch he glanced down at the phone. A blurry picture of Tamaki lit up the screen. Picking up the device he flipped it open. "What?"

"Kyouya! Mon ami!" Tamaki's cheerful voice lit up Kyouya's morning.

Keeping his voice irritated he asked, "What do you want?"

"I have an idea for club today!"

Kyouya rolled his eyes. "We didn't have anything big planned."

"I know, that's what I was thinking about. I want to do a winter theme."

"Tamaki, no. We don't have the time to pull something so grand. I doubt we have the money for it either. Why don't we wait and actually do it during the winter?"

"But Kyyoouuyyaaa! I want to do it today."

"No."

"Aww. Fine. Anyway, I guess I'll see you at school."

"That's right. Goodbye." Tamaki flipped his phone shut swiftly ending the conversation. Looking down at the sheet he was troubled to see a raging erection. Looked like he was in for another cold shower. At least they woke him up fully. Sighing he flung his feet over the edge of the bed and picked up his glasses from the bedside table. Putting them on brought the room into focus. Standing he stretched and walked into the bathroom dreading the thought of cold water.

At school Tamaki met him out front, as had become their habit. "Good morning Kyouya!"

"Morning Tamaki."

Tamaki turned when Kyouya started to pass him and continued the conversation up the front walk to the school doors. "About club this afternoon…."

"I already told you no Tamaki."

"I know you did. I wanted to apologize for bringing it up, it being an impossible task and everything. I didn't mean to bug you."

"You didn't bug me."

"You sounded bugged."

"I wasn't."

"You sound bugged now."

"That's because now you're bugging me."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'll leave you alone, see you in class." Kyouya opened his mouth to protest his leaving and a wave of guilt washed over him. Tamaki was gone before Kyouya was able to call him back. He hadn't needed to say that and it was very rude of him. Sighing and thinking today was off to a great start he continued past the rest of the students to his locker where he put away his books and grabbed the one he'd need for mathematics. He and Tamaki shared most of their classes so he'd be able to apologize at several points in the day. He planned on doing it first period.

Kyouya walked into class and sat at his usual desk. He got there early, as was his habit and waited for the other students and teacher to arrive. Thirty seconds before the bell went off Tamaki walked in, well sauntered in, and took his seat four desks away from his own. Great, now he'd have to wait until after class to apologize.

When class finally ended Kyouya closed his book and gathered his papers. When he looked up he noticed Tamaki wasn't at his desk anymore. A glance around the room told him that he'd already left. Tamaki was usually the last one out, taking his time gathering up his things and talking to their classmates. Kyouya frowned. Going back to his locker he exchanged books then headed to Tamaki's locker. They didn't have second period together and the guilt was eating at him so he wanted to apologize as soon as possible.

He spotted Tamaki at his locker, going his usual pace. Thinking he'd straighten things out right now he started that direction when a boy with black wavy hair stepped in front of him. "Hey Kyouya. My dad went to the conference your father held last week and he said it was the best yet. I just wanted you and your family to know that he enjoyed himself."

Kyouya took in the smaller boy's face and smiled. His family had had many dealings with the younger boy's so he smiled and said, "Thank you. It's always nice to hear that our conventions are well received. I hope to see you at the next one."

With that he passed the younger boy and started back towards Tamaki's locker. But, he was no longer there. Damn. He'd have to wait for third period then. But third period was the same story. Tamaki walked in just before the bell went off and was gone right after it rang again. Frowning Kyouya went straight to Tamaki's locker before going to his own but he found the Host King surround by adoring fangirls.

Deciding he could wait a few more moments he went to his locker to exchange books then headed for class. This time Tamaki sat in front of him so it would be easy to apologize. But Tamaki walked in at the same time he had the last classes and when Kyouya tried to get his attention he was ignored. Irritated he sat back and waited for the end of class.

When the bell sounded Kyouya was already ready and stood at the same time as the blond. "Tamaki."

Tamaki turned around. "Yes Kyouya?"

"Why are you ignoring me?"

Tamaki frowned. "You said I was bugging you so I decided to leave you alone today."

Kyouya rolled his eyes. "I didn't mean it. That was rude of me and I apologize. But you don't have to take everything to such extremes. If I wanted you to leave me alone I'd have told you so."

Tamaki flashed Kyouya's favorite smile. "I see. So do you want to go to our next class together?"

Kyouya smiled back and nodded. With that they started towards their next class.

In club things were going smoothly. Each host was doing their job and doing well. Kyouya typed on his computer logging in today's profit and going through online sites that would help give him ideas for Tamaki's latest Host Club theme. Not that it always helped. There was always something that Kyouya missed that Tamaki wanted so he'd end up buying something or changing something last minute. Something he always did. Across the room Tamaki was bent over some fangirl's hand and smiling down at her. Kyouya wished Tamaki would look at him that way. As if that were the only person in his world.

Shaking off the thought, Kyouya got back to work.


	3. It Started With Texting

Kyouya X Tamaki

Hehehe. Here you go. Yummyness for those of you like me who thought it was about time for some of well… this. ^_^

**From Tamaki to Kyouya:**

**U should come over!**

**From Kyouya to Tamaki:**

**When?**

**From Tamaki to Kyouya:**

**2night!**

**From Kyouya to Tamaki:**

**No.**

**From Tamaki to Kyouya:**

**Awwww. Y not?**

**From Kyouya to Tamaki:**

**It's late and we both have homework.**

**From Tamaki to Kyouya:**

**Aww. Come on! Im done n want 2 talk bout an idea.**

**From Kyouya to Tamaki:**

**Why didn't you just call?**

**From Tamaki to Kyouya:**

**B/c u tell me ur busy n cant talk.**

**From Kyouya to Tamaki:**

**I'm busy and can't talk.**

**From Tamaki to Kyouya:**

**Haha. Funny. Please?**

**From Kyouya to Tamaki:**

**No.**

**From Tamaki to Kyouya:**

**Ugh. Fine. Then im cuming over.**

Kyouya's eyes were glued to one word. "Cuming." A shiver ran down his spine. Knowing that Tamaki wouldn't even realize what he'd written. Sighing and pushing his glasses further on his nose, Kyouya tossed himself back on the bed bouncing until he settled into place.

**From Kyouya to Tamaki:**

**Please don't.**

**From Tamaki to Kyouya:**

**Dont b mean!**

**From Kyouya to Tamaki:**

**I'm not. I'm going to bed. Night.**

**From Tamaki to Kyouya:**

**Oh. Goodnight.**

Kyouya plugged in his phone to charge and set his alarm again. He'd already changed into his pajama bottoms. Putting his arms behind his head he stared up at the white ceiling. He was tired. Rolling over he sighed and shifted unable to get comfortable. Looking at the clock he noted that it was only ten at night. It wasn't too late to get dressed and go over to Tamaki's.

Making up his mind he stood up and walked to his closet. Wanting to be comfortable Kyouya grabbed a pair of jeans that fit him to perfection and he knew it. He grabbed a plain black tank top and a pair of black shoes. After getting dressed he walked out the door and down the stairs. A butler was standing there and Kyouya told him to have a car pulled around and said where he was going, an old habit from childhood.

The ride wasn't very long and when he pulled a butler opened the door for him. "Would you like me to announce you Master Tamaki?"

"No thank you Sebastian. I think I'll surprise him."

"Very good, Master Kyouya."

Tamaki _would_ have a butler named Sebastian. Kyouya shook his head as a grin spread across his face. Going up the stairs he went straight to Tamaki's room and without knocking, walked in. Tamaki was sitting at his desk with his back to the door.

"Please put the tray on the bedside table, Mrs. Avila."

Kyouya shut the door and moved to the side of the bed. Sitting on the soft mattress he leaned back. "Thank you Mrs. Avila." Kyouya raised a brow. Tamaki usually wasn't so dismissive. After another moment Tamaki raised his head from his book and turned over. He jumped when he saw Kyouya. Not questioning it Tamaki jumped up and smiled. "Mon ami! I didn't think you were coming."

Kyouya shrugged. "Changed my mind. You don't mind do you?"

"Of course not! I'm glad you're here."

"To talk about the trip?" A confused look crossed Tamaki's face. "You texted me about the trip."

"What trip?"

"The one you want the host club to take."

Tamaki shook his head. "I don't want you here to talk about the trip."

"Then why did you want me here?"

"To make love of course."

"You've got to be kidding."

'When have you ever known me to kid about something like this."

"We never talk about things like this."

"Sure we do. All the time."

Kyouya was now the one who was confused. "What are you talking about?"

Tamaki raised a brow? "Okay, we can play games." With a shrug he walked to the other side of the bed then crawled towards Kyouya. Unable to look away Kyouya just watched until Tamaki was straddling him. "What do you want to do with me?"

"I don't know."

Tamaki chuckled. "Well we can do it like this. Or from behind. What do you want?"

"What are you talking about?"

Tamaki leaned forward running his hands slowly up Kyouya's chest. "I'm talking about _this_." Tamaki leaned forward more and placed his lips against Kyouya's gently. He rubbed his lips back and forth, Kyouya automatically parted his. Tamaki let his tongue slide in and around knowing where to touch to arouse Kyouya most.

Without his knowing the dark haired teen's hands and slid up Tamaki's thighs to his hips and squeezed tightly. Tamaki groaned into Kyouya's mouth and began to move his hips, grinding his erection into Kyouya's.

Kyouya thrust his own hips up making another moan come from the blond. "Kyouya. Take me."

He didn't have to be told twice. In a matter of moments Tamaki's shirt was off and his pants were undone. Kyouya reached up and tweaked one of Tamaki's pink nipples. The blond closed his eyes, his lips parting ever so slightly. Kyouya grinned and leaned forward placing his mouth around the other. Tamaki gripped the back of Kyouya's head digging his fingers in the thick black hair.

A hand slid from Tamaki's hip to caress his backside. Kyouya slid his mouth from one nipple to the other, pulling back he looked up into the violet eyes. Tamaki moved his hands from Kyouya's hair down to the front of his jeans. He pulled the zipper down. Kyouya laid back and raised his hips so Tamaki could pull the material down further for better access.

Tamaki wrapped a hand around the member and tugged lightly. Kyouya closed his eyes and let himself feel. Tamaki's hand was warm and soft. Then it wasn't Tamaki's hand around his member but Tamaki's mouth. Kyouya jerked and grabbed the back of his head, whether it was to pull him back or keep him there, he wasn't sure. It didn't matter once Tamaki's head began to bob up and down.

Soon the blond lifted his head with a smile. He pulled his pants off and straddled Kyouya once more. Slowly he lowered himself onto Kyouya's aching member. Kyouya had no way to describe this feeling. Tamaki's ass was so tight he was afraid he'd tear the blonde's soft inner skin. But Tamaki just moaned his name before he began to move.

Kyouya raised his hips and thrust into him. "T-Tamaki. So… good. Tight. So… tight."

"More. More Kyouya. Make me cum."

Kyouya thrust harder and deeper. "Cum… with me. Cum with me. Cum…."

"Kyouya!"

Together they both came.

Kyouya opened his eyes, panting heavily. Looking around there was no Tamaki. He was in his own bed, and it was his own hand on his member. Disgusted with himself he changed out of the pajama pants and went to the bathroom to clean himself off. When he was done he put on a fresh pair and went back to bed.

He crawled under the covers and removed his glasses. He couldn't believe he'd just done this. What the hell had he been thinking? What would Tamaki do if he knew about this? Naturally he'd be disgusted. Which would be his right. How would anyone feel knowing their best friend had just masturbated to the thought of having sex with them? Especially when those friends were guys.

Kyouya sighed. This wasn't good.

The next day at school Kyouya could hardly look at Tamaki. Club was especially hard, watching him flirt so easily with the girls. It was so easy and natural for him. He always knew what to say and whom to say it too. Yeah, Tamaki was definitely strait. Kyouya knew there was longing in his eyes but at the moment he didn't care. He wanted Tamaki and last night was just more proof of that.


	4. Having a Baby

Kyouya X Tamaki

?

"Everyone, I have an announcement!"

Tamaki stood in front of the Host Club one day after all of the guests had left.

Excited Honey asked, "What is it Tama-chan?"

Tamaki grinned fully. "Glad you asked Honey. I have decided we are going to take another trip!"

Everyone grew silent. The twins looked at each other then back at Tamaki. "Where are we taking the girls this time boss?" Hikaru asked.

Tamaki grinned. "We're not taking the girls. It'll be just us guys!" Tamaki grinned then saw the look on Haruhi's face. "And Haruhi of course. Who is a girl. But the only one we'll be taking. I mean, it'll be just the Host Club members."

Haruhi's look didn't change. Kyouya pushed up his glasses to wait on everyone's responses. He wasn't disappointed. "I don't think so Tama-chan." Honey looked up at Mori. "Mori and I are just going to stay home this break. Don't you think it's a good idea Mori?"

"Yeah."

The twins looked at each other and back at Tamaki. In unison they said, "No thanks. Last time didn't go so well. Remember what happened to Honey, the Haruhi and Mori? Not a good idea."

Tamaki's smile was fading fast. With hopeful eyes he looked at Haruhi. Haruhi shrugged. "I can't sempai. My father wanted to spend it with some of the other girls from the club."

Tamaki's face fell fully and he turned his big violet eyes to Kyouya. "Well?"

Kyouya sighed unable to break Tamaki's heart. "Well, I don't have anything planned."

"Kyouya! Mon ami! Yay!" Tamaki rushed up and gave Kyouya a huge hug. "I'm so glad you said that Mon ami. I was really hoping you'd agree."

Kyouya fought back a blush. "It really is nothing Tamaki." Kyouya stood stiff as a board as Tamaki clung to him, expressing his joy. Kyouya's face showed no emotion and he knew he put off the persona that he wasn't enjoying himself. The truth was he was taking in Tamaki's scent, shampoo, soap, and a natural smell that was just Tamaki's. The way his soft blonde locks brushed the sides of his neck. How warm it was to be in his arms.

It was impossible not to react. His body was standing at attendance, straining closer to him. This was a problem. Tamaki pulled back and flashed his winning smile, Kyouya's favorite smile. Those violet eyes glowed with such laughter. Kyouya liked to think that this smile belonged to him and him alone.

Tamaki whirled around and in the way he did, drew the attention of every member of the club. Kyouya turned around and sat at the nearest open table, opening his notebook he began to write.

Those who bothered to look assumed he was writing down his plans, it must be an itinerary or something. Right? But Tamaki kept most of the attention on himself, something that he could do either consciously or unconsciously. Sometimes it was difficult to tell.

Tamaki turned back to Kyouya as everyone behind him was dispersing. "Where do you want to go?"

Kyouya didn't look up from what he was writing. "I thought we were going to stay at one of my families new resorts."

"We don't have too. We could fly somewhere."

"Where would we go?"

"Where would you like to go?"

"Why do I have to decide?"

Tamaki sat and shrugged his shoulders, Kyouya raised his head. "Anytime we go somewhere it always seems to be my idea. I thought it would be nice if you chose. There has to be somewhere you'd like to go."

Kyouya looked at Tamaki for a long moment. He knew exactly where he wanted to go. He couldn't tell Tamaki this though, because Tamaki would ask a reason and he didn't have one. Well, at least not one he could tell Tamaki. He wanted to go to France. See where Tamaki grew up. Kyouya had shown Tamaki everything in Japan the blonde had wanted to see. He wanted Tamaki to show him his homeland.

"France. I would like to go to France."

"You've never been?" Tamaki was shocked.

Kyouya shrugged. "I've been, but it was business trips with my father. I'd like to go see it for fun."

"We have a weeklong break coming up soon. Why don't we go then? We'll spend a whole week there, I can show you everything!"

Kyouya was thrilled, his heart was hammering in his chest. Forcing himself not to smile he gave a single nod. "Alright. I'll make all the necessary arrangements."

Tamaki smiled hugely and Kyouya stared at the beautiful mouth. Longing to plant a kiss just there he looked away. A week alone with Tamaki, no Host Club and no Haruhi. Kyouya liked the girl, but he hated how much time Tamaki would rather spend with her than him. They'd founded the Host Club together but it seemed that it didn't matter anymore. Not to Tamaki anyway. It still mattered to Kyouya, now more than ever it seemed. Haruhi monopolized Tamaki's mind a lot and Kyouya couldn't help but wonder, did she monopolize his heart too?

At home Kyouya set his beloved notebook on his desk and moved to sit on the foot of his bed. Taking off his shoes he let the fall to the floor. Tossing himself backwards he bounced on the bed before settling into place. Placing his hands behind his bed and looked up at the ceiling. Sighing he closed his eyes and thought about the trip to France. Tamaki rarely spoke French and it was something he longed to hear from that sweet voice.

Tamaki's Japanese was flawless but it was something he'd heard all day every day. But in France he'd hear Tamaki's smooth voice speaking French all the time. Kyouya knew French, having had taken in the class, so he could speak the language while he was there. The language of romance. That's what he'd heard people call it whenever they mentioned it. Maybe, while they were there they'd be able to have this romance that he craved.

Then again, maybe not.

As the third son there was so much pressure on him for being better than his brothers. What if he threw away all that for Tamaki? It's something he'd considered doing since he'd realized his feelings for him. What if Tamaki didn't feel the same? Obviously he didn't, he loved Haruhi. Could Kyouya convince him otherwise? But Tamaki…. No, it wasn't possible. Tamaki had worked so hard for three years trying to gain his grandmother's respect.

And still, he hadn't gained it fully. He'd come so far though, with his grandmother and father. Tamaki couldn't throw all that away for a forbidden romance, even if he wanted too. They'd have to hide their relationship from everyone. That wasn't fair to Tamaki. Or himself, he thought about it. But that didn't matter. He loved Tamaki and wanted to be with him. He just needed Tamaki to feel the same.

Kyouya opened his eyes when he heard his door open. He rolled his eyes before he even saw who just entered. "How many times have I asked you to knock, Fuyumi?"

Unconcerned with her little brother's mood Fuyumi smiled and walked over to sit on the bed next to him. "I lost count. How have you been little brother?"

Kyouya shrugged in his laying down position. "No different than usual I suppose."

"That bad huh?"

Kyouya glared. "Everything is fine, thank you."

Fuyumi smiled at him. "That's wonderful."

"Why are you here?"

"I'm going to be staying here for a few days."

"Why?"

"Because I can. Sit up and be sociable."

"Or not."

"Don't be in a bad mood."

"Maybe I wouldn't be if you'd knock."

"If I had knocked you'd have told me to go away without even asking who was at the door." Kyouya said nothing because she was right.

"What do you want?" He asked sitting up.

"I wanted to tell the family something. My husband is away on business but he thought it was something the family should know right away. I wanted to tell you first."

Kyouya waited but she said nothing for a long moment. "Tell me what?"

Fuyumi took a deep breath and smiled a smile Kyouya had never seen on her face before. A smile of pure happiness. "I'm going to have a baby."


	5. Best of Friends

Kyouya X Tamaki

I know this chapter is super short but I'm running out of ideas. I have a plan for the characters but I'm not sure about the in-between stuff. So if anyone has any ideas feel free to let me know. :D

Kyouya sat in complete silence. "Wow. That's… amazing."

"Aren't you happy for me?"

"I don't know what to say." Then Kyouya did something totally out of his character. He smiled, laughed, and hugged his sister tightly. "Oh shit. I'm sorry, is the baby okay?"

Fuyumi laughed. "It'll take more than a hug to hurt the baby."

"I'm so happy for you. When did you find out?"

"Yesterday."

"Oh wow. A baby."

"You're going to be an uncle."

Tamaki didn't know what to say or what to do. He hadn't thought of it like that. He was going to have a niece or nephew. There would be a baby around eventually, the a toddler, and it would continue to grow. And Fuyumi would probably have other children eventually. Wow. His sister was starting a family. His parents would be so excited. But of course his father would ask why his sons had yet to produce an heir. Though he wouldn't ask that of Kyouya yet as he was too young.

That is one thing his perfect older brothers had yet to do. His father wasn't pressuring his sons yet but he knew Fuyumi's news would have him putting pressure on the older two. And eventually it would be Kyouya's turn. He'd probably end up married to someone his father picked out for him and him being the youngest he would comply with his father's wishes. Not that his children would stand to gain much of anything. With his luck he'd have all girls.

Unless he ended up with Tamaki. Then there would be no children, unless they adopted but then he would have to tell everyone about his sexuality. Something very few would understand. Expect for the twins. Who understood it fully. Their situations was slightly more complicated though, as they were not only men but brothers as well. Two levels of taboo. One higher than the other, twincest.

"Kyouya what's wrong? You were smiling a moment ago."

"I just don't know how to react. Wow. A baby. Mother won't be able to wait. Father will be proud."

"If it's a boy."

"You're worried."

"Yes. My husband and my father will both wish that my first child be male to carry on my husband's name."

"What do you want?"

"A healthy child, a beautiful, happy baby. That's all I want. But I'm afraid it won't be enough."

Kyouya grabbed one of his sister's hands. "It'll be enough for mother and I. We'll love the child no matter what. I hope for the same things as you. But for your sake, I do hope for a boy. It will be hard on you to raise a girl with your husband and father so disapproving. That that it is your fault, but they will think that anyway."

Fuyumi nodded and a sad smile crossed her lips. "Yes, that they will."

A week later Kyouya was at club when Tamaki came dancing up. "I hear your sister is having a baby."

"Half of Japan has heard that by now. It was announced at a party my family through last week."

"Why wasn't I invited?" Tamaki began to pout.

"Because my sister made up the guest list and invited her and her husband's friends and business associates. That doesn't include you."

"That's not very nice."

Kyouya shrugged. "It wasn't my party so I had no say in the matter."

"You would have invited me?" Tamaki's eyes grew huge with hope.

"Yes, you are one of my closest friends after all."

"Yay! Kyouya! Mon ami! Thank you for saying that. It means so much to be to be considered your best friend."

"One of my closest," Kyouya corrected.

Tamaki completely ignored that and continued to hop around in happiness. Deciding not to spoil his mood, Kyouya stood quietly and let Tamaki have his moment.


	6. Worries and doubts

Kyouya X Tamaki

This one is a lot longer than the last and hopefully better. Can't wait for the next chapter to see what France has in store for our couple. (grins devilishly)

OOOO**OOOO**

Kyouya sat at his desk computer going through online travel guides and brochures trying to find the best places that he and Tamaki could go. He started making list after list of things they could do each day, filling every hour to the fullest. Expect during the night. Past eleven or twelve every night he'd leave hours to sleep, or… find other entertainments.

He didn't want to believe that he was getting his hopes up, but he was. He wanted Tamaki to confess his love to him, but he very much doubted it. But then, France was the place of romance and love. Maybe there he would get his happily ever after.

He snorted aloud to himself at the thought. Yeah, guys who were in love with other guys, didn't get their "happily ever after" s, they got to pretend that a woman would do to produce heirs for the family name. Kyouya frowned at the thought. They were in the twenty-first century, why was the family name still so damned important. Why couldn't people just get the hell over themselves and let their children be happy?

Kyouya was getting so angry at the thought that he stood up, went to his bed and started pounding and throwing the pillows. He heard a giggle behind him and turned to see his sister. "Why don't you ever knock?"

"I did," Fuyumi laughed. "I knocked twice but you didn't answer so I thought I'd come in anyway. Another Tamaki problem?"

"How did you know?"

"Because he's the only one that brings out this kind of passion in you."

Kyouya glared at her. "It's just that he… and I… arg!"

Fuyumi giggled again and moved to sit at the foot of her little brother's bed. She patted the place next to her signaling him to sit there. He obeyed, throwing down the innocent pillow he'd just been hitting against the wall. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not particularly."

"You have to talk to someone. I'm here now so tell me."

"I don't think you'd understand."

"Try me."

Kyouya felt something burning his cheeks. Was he… blushing? "I can't."

"You can't even tell _me_ that you are in love with him?"

Kyouya was shocked beyond belief. "H-how… when… I don't… what?"

Fuyumi gave a soft smile full of love and understanding. "I know all about it. I've since probably before you. You've never tried so hard for anyone, or given so much of yourself to one person."

"You aren't… disgusted?"

She shook her head. "You can't help who you love and you just so happened to fall in love with a guy. There isn't anything wrong with wanting him."

Kyouya couldn't believe how much of a burden had just left his shoulders. Finally someone knew and understood. He breathed a sigh of relief. "You get it."

"Yes, and I want to help you."

Kyouya raised a brow. "How?"

"Simple, you seduce him when you're in France. There he will be away from his family and any distractions and his time will be focused solely with you. Make him forget why that kind of relationship is seen as bad and show him that it is what he wants."

"What makes you think that I am what he wants?"

"Call it female intuition."

Kyouya chuckled and leaned over to give her a hug. She clung to him tightly as a single tear slid down her face. She wiped it away before pulling back and smiling, continuing to talk about other things to keep her mind off of depressing matters.

OOOO**OOOO**

The next day Kyouya was in class waiting for Tamaki to show up, when he did Kyouya motioned for him to come over. "Mon ami! I'm so glad to see you!"

Inwardly Kyouya smiled. "Tamaki, I wanted to talk to you about our trip to France."

Tamaki's face dropped. "You don't want to go anymore."

Kyouya frowned. "Where would you get an idea like that?"

"Well I thought that since it was my idea and I kind of forced you to go you'd want to change your mind."

"Where do you get these ridiculous ideas?"

A slight blush covered Tamaki's face. Kyouya felt his pants get a little tighter. Tamaki didn't blush around anyone else, ever. Kyouya, it seemed, was the only one who was capable of making him show embarrassment of any sort. Kyouya wondered how red he could make Tamaki while they were in France, what would make Tamaki blush even redder? Did he blush all over?

"So what did you want to talk about?"

Kyouya was forced to clear his throat. "I wanted to ask you if there was anything in particular that you wanted to do."

Tamaki thought for a moment before a huge smile crossed his face, making his eyes dance. "I have an idea. We'll do whatever it is that you want to do. Since I've been here in Japan you've taken me everywhere and shown me everything. So when we go, I'll show you the same courtesy."

Kyouya was touched. A smile he couldn't help came to his face. "I like that idea."

Tamaki was thrilled and proceeded to tell Kyouya just how much. Kyouya loved seeing Tamaki so happy and was glad that he was able to make it so. Kyouya wondered if there wasn't any length he wouldn't go to for the boy. So far he'd gone any distance the boy had asked.

OOOO**OOOO**

Kyouya was packing the night before the trip, he stared at his closet not knowing where to start. Tamaki had said he'd book a hotel; Kyouya hadn't questioned why they wouldn't be staying at Tamaki's families' house. Shrugging he wondered what sort of clothes to bring, not knowing where Tamaki would be taking him.

Just then a knock sounded on the door. Kyouya bade his sister enter and she did. "Need help?

"Please?"

Fuyumi chuckled. When she saw her brother's wardrobe she sobered up. As she began looking through the closet and drawers she began to mumble to herself. "Tamaki would probably… so he'd need that. Then they'll probably go see that thing… that'll be necessary. Also that's in town so Tamaki will drag him there so he'll need both of those." His sister began to pull things out of drawers and off of hangers, placing each one folded, into the open suitcase nearby.

Kyouya watched fascinated as she filled up one and then began to pack his overnight bag. She stood back a moment and smiled at her work. Kyouya moved to a dresser drawer and started to pull out his pajama bottoms. "What are you doing?"

Kyouya looked at the blue checkered cloth in his hand. "Taking these to sleep in."

Fuyumi shook her head. "I doubt you'll need them. Leave them here."

Kyouya looked at the fabric one more time, thought, "What the hell?" then put them back in the drawer. He sent up a quick prayer that his sister was right.

As Tamaki lay in bed that night he found it difficult to sleep. His body was tired but pleasantly so. His mind just wouldn't stop turning. Worries and doubts clouded his mind. Normally when Kyouya made a decision it was always the right one or he knew what the exact consequences would be when he chose the wrong ones. On this… he had no idea what he was getting himself into. He just hoped that his and Tamaki's relationship wouldn't take a turn for the worse. He wouldn't be able to handle it.


	7. The Bed

Kyouya looked up out of the window of the limo. Wow. Tamaki had booked the, Palais de Chaillot. Kyouya let the door be opened for him then stood, looking around. His face was totally blank but inside he was overjoyed. There was no one here watching him like a hawk to make sure he didn't do anything to embarrass the family or a dinner party to go to where he'd have to remember everyone's name just in case they were important. None of it mattered. For the first time ever, Kyouya thought he could fully relax.

"Kyouya," Tamaki called. Kyouya turned around and started to follow Tamaki to the desk. When Kyouya heard Tamaki give the lady his name and the suite he booked he raised a brow. Wow, Kyouya was looking forward to the view. In the rooms Kyouya looked out the doors leading to the balcony. Even in midday the sight was impressive. Tamaki came and stood behind Kyouya after having paid the bellhop. "Do you like it?"

Kyouya looked over his shoulder. "This room is amazing." He took time to look around the room. The room they were in now had a TV, a couch, a love seat, chairs, and a fireplace. He looked off to the side and saw a door leading out of the room. The only door. Raising an eyebrow he moved to the door and opened it to find a large bedroom with a TV and a bathroom on one side. The thing that caught his eye most was the giant canopy bed in the middle of the room between two large windows. The only bed in the room.

Kyouya turned to face Tamaki who was rolling his suitcase into the bedroom. "Where is the other bed?"

"There isn't one. All of the two bedrooms were taken." Kyouya felt heat rise to his cheeks and turned around facing the doorway instead of the bed. "I'll get my bags." Tamaki gave a cheerful,

"Okay."

**OOOO**OOOO

Kyouya adjusted his tie and pushed his glasses up further on his nose. He didn't know where they were going tonight but Tamaki had said it was formal. Just as he turned around Tamaki came out of the bathroom fumbling with his tie. His nose was scrunched up as he attempted the apparently difficult task. Kyouya chuckled. Tamaki looked up annoyed. "I've never understood how to tie these damn things."

Kyouya raised a brow at the language. It was something that Tamaki rarely did. "Let me help," he offered. Tamaki huffed a breath and let go of his deadly grasp around the offending cloth. Kyouya knew it was stupid and really cheesy but he couldn't help himself. He stepped up behind Tamaki and placed a hand on either side of the blond, trapping him in his arms. He then proceeded to tie the tie slightly slower than was necessary. After tying the garment Kyouya looked up at the mirror to make sure it was strait. He then looked up into Tamaki's face and saw how red his face had grown.

Kyouya's looked slightly flushed as well, he noted with a frown. "Are you alright, Tamaki?"

"Yeah. I guess it's just a little hot in here."

"Really? I hadn't noticed." Tamaki gave a slight chuckle before stepping away and moving towards the door.

"We should get going. I've made reservations." Kyouya nodded and followed the blonde out of the suite, ignoring the ache between his legs.

When they arrived at the restaurant Kyouya was struck by the pure romance of the building. The smell of roses hung in the air without suffocating the senses. A small smile touched his lips. At the table Kyouya was surprised by the intimate lighting. Candles adorned the center of the tables along with a single red rose.

At their table Kyouya picked up the menu and began to read through raising his eyebrow slightly when he saw the price. A glance at Tamaki told him nothing as the younger teen seemed more interested in the food than the cost. Kyouya chuckled thinking of how Haruhi would react upon seeing the menu. "What's funny?" Tamaki asked curiously.

Thinking that the truth wouldn't hurt, he told him. "I was just thinking how Haruhi would react at the cost of all of this and seeing such a fancy place." For a long moment Tamaki didn't move but he seemed to grow a little pale for just a moment.

A bright smile came to Tamaki's face. "Yeah. I can almost see the look on her face, she'd tell you that it was a waste of money and to spend it on something more important." Kyouya smiled and looked back down at the menu, finding the topic of Haruhi unpleasant. When they were ready to order a waiter automatically appeared. After giving their orders to the man they sat and looked everywhere but at each other. "It's really pretty here."

Kyouya finally brought his eyes around to Tamaki and nodded. "It is."

"I forgot how lovely it all is. I've missed it." Kyouya couldn't help but hear the wistfulness in his voice.

"Do you ever think of moving back here?"

"Sometimes, when I miss my mother." Tamaki rarely spoke of his mother but when he did it was with an emotion that can only be described as sad-happiness. Kyouya knew it didn't make any since but that was the only thing that ever came to mind.

"How is she?"

Tamaki shrugged. "Last time my father spoke of her was three weeks ago and all he said was that she was fine and happy." Kyouya knew that Tamaki's mother was not happy, not if Tamaki wasn't with her. Everyone who knew of her knew how badly she missed her only child. Tamaki asked Kyouya a question about club and the brunet answered. The conversations varied from then on about light subjects that didn't pull at any bad memories, though a strange aura hung in the air.

After dinner Tamaki took Kyouya to a club that was new and very VIP. Naturally they were let right in. When they walked in Tamaki found a back booth and slid in, Kyouya following behind him, deciding not to sit on the opposite side, facing him. Kyouya looked around and thought that this wasn't a place he would have ever expected Tamaki to go. "Tamaki?"

"Hm?"

"Why did you chose this club?" Tamaki looked confused by the question.

"This is where everyone said to go. This is supposed to be the newest hotspot." Kyouya felt the need to smile and did so. Tamaki let out a nervous chuckle. "What's funny?"

"Nothing. I just didn't know you went to so much effort as to research the trip."

"It's probably me just getting stupid ideas again, right?"

"I don't think so. I like the gesture." Tamaki blushed and Kyouya felt his pants grow a little tighter as they always did when he did that. Looking away he leaned back and tried to relax. They weren't there long before the pair decided to leave and go back to the hotel.

In the suite Kyouya sat at one side of the bed and leaned back reaching for the remote. Tamaki stepped in and raised a brow. "I don't think I've ever seen you watch TV."

"We've watched it together before."

"Only because I wanted to. I didn't think you enjoyed it."

Kyouya shrugged. "I'm on vacation so I'm trying not to use my phone or laptop un-necessarily."

Tamaki smiled. "I like that." Tamaki moved to his suitcase and began to pull out shampoo and conditioner. "I'm going to shower." Kyouya gave a nod in response. He'd showered before they'd gone to dinner so Kyouya figured he'd take this time to change into his pajama bottoms. He was halfway through his suitcase before he remembered his sister hadn't packed them. Cursing he wondered what he'd been thinking when he'd agreed to that.

The clothes he was in now wouldn't do to sleep in. That left him no choice but to sleep in his boxers. Sighing he undressed and put the clothes away neatly. He then turned back and crawled under the covers, turning his attention back to the television. Fifteen minutes later Kyouya was still flipping through channels unable to find anything interesting to watch.

Suddenly the door to the bathroom opened drawing Kyouya's eyes away from the television and strait into the sight of Tamaki, dripping wet, wearing nothing but a towel. Kyouya's eyes grew round before realized how he was reacting and he looked away before Tamaki took the towel that had been blocking his eyes off of his head. "I forgot to grab my pajamas," Tamaki said softly. Walking over to his suitcase put his back to Kyouya.

He was mesmerized by the sight of those slender hips bent over. He was hard as a rock. This wasn't good. Shifting under the covers he tried to adjust to get some comfort but he could tell by the lack of blood in his brain that he wasn't getting comfortable tonight. He wasn't looking forward to the long hours until dawn. Tamaki stood and walked back into the bathroom to put the clothing on.

Kyouya was both pleased and dismayed when he realized that Tamaki wasn't wearing a shirt, just the low hung plaid pajama bottoms that were almost the same color as his eyes. His body was smooth and perfect just like he'd imagined. Suddenly his throat was dry and his tongue was swollen. He found he couldn't look away, eyes roving over rose pink nipples. Kyouya shut off the television and took off his glasses, blurring everything and making it nearly impossible to make out Tamaki clearly.

Satisfied he leaned back against the pillow and waited for Tamaki to climb into the bed before he turned out the light. Tamaki stopped at his side of the bed. "It's rare that I ever get to see you out of your glasses."

"Really?"

"Yeah." The reply was soft and unbelievably sweet. Kyouya's heart slowed and sped up all at once. Tamaki climbed in and was getting settled when Kyouya pulled the string of the lamp. The room was flooded in darkness and Tamaki was left with nothing but his sense of smell and his hearing. Tamaki's breaths were soft and even and he smelled sort of woodsy and musky, not a scent he was used to on the teen but he found it no less erotic than his usual colognes.

This was going to be a very long night. Kyouya was lying on his left side and found it very uncomfortable, usually he slept on his right side but he didn't want to face Tamaki. The bed was large and they were not close to touching in any way but he just couldn't face him as he tried to sleep. Kyouya closed his eyes, knowing it would be fruitless and tried to ignore the pain in his groin.


	8. The Tower

Kyouya X Tamaki

Thank you guys for the amazing reviews, they are a huge inspiration and make me glad that I chose this story to tell. :D Hope you guys enjoy the rest of it as well. Keep reviewing please!

Kyouya opened his blurry eyes. It was morning. Early morning, he assumed by the dim lighting. Looking at the clock he frowned to find he wasn't facing it anymore. Instead there was a yellowish color. Still half asleep he thought vaguely that it smelled really good. There was warmth all over and he was aware he'd never been so comfortable in his life. The yellowish thing wiggled and moaned and the warmth grew hot.

Kyouya moved closer to the warmth and became aware of the state his lower half was in. And the cause was the yellowish good smelling item in front of him. Tamaki. Shit, damn, shit! Kyouya hastily untangled himself from the sheets and warm body. Standing in his boxers he might have been cold if his blood wasn't racing and he could feel something other than his heart hammering against his ribcage.

Tamaki frowned in a disgruntled manner. Kyouya reached for the nightstand and the glasses perched on top of it. _Tamaki looks just as beautiful in the morning_, Kyouya thought after putting the glasses on. Idiot! What was he thinking? Turning his head he was dismayed to realize that it was indeed early morning, six thirty maybe. A glance at the clock told him that he was almost dead on.

He hadn't slept almost at all during the night and it seemed the only time he was able to sleep peacefully was when he was wrapped around the object of his passion. Knowing he wouldn't be able to sleep but too tired to stand he opted for sitting at the side of the bed. He heard a noise behind him and hoped furtively that Tamaki would stay asleep. He tensed when he heard a sleepy. "Good morning."

"Morning," was all he was able to get passed his suddenly dry mouth. Tamaki's usually perfectly smooth voice was thick with sleep and just a little rusty from lack of use. The sound made his already impossibly hard member even harder. God this was the sweetest torture.

"What time is it?"

"Early."

This brought out a light chuckle. "You think that no matter what time you wake up."

Kyouya couldn't deny the statement. "Not even seven yet."

The bed shifted and moved under Kyouya as he felt Tamaki sit up behind him. "Wow that is early." Kyouya bit back a childish "I told you so," though it was difficult.

"Why are you up so-" The sentence was bitten off by a yawn.

"I didn't sleep well."

"I slept like a baby. I don't think I've ever been so comfortable in my life." God it just kept getting worse. Tamaki stated the same thing that Kyouya had thought earlier. He needed to go to the bathroom to… get rid of his little problem. The bigger problem was that the bathroom was on Tamaki's side of the bed and Kyouya was in nothing but his boxers his erection making a tent out of the silk fabric.

"What would you like to do today?"

Aarrgg! _I want to get rid of this painfully hard erection_! "Um. I'm not sure. Maybe we can plan it out after we shower."

"I had one last night so you can go ahead."

Shit! Why did he have to shower before bed? "U-um. Don't you have to go to the bathroom or something?"

"I should do that before you take a shower." Thank God! Kyouya felt the bed shift behind him. He was unable to help himself from turning slightly and watching Tamaki's ass as he went walked away. Bad idea! Terrible idea! What the hell was Tamaki doing in nothing but boxers? He'd gone to bed with pajama bottoms on hadn't he? Where were they?" Tamaki shut the door behind him and Kyouya raced to the drawer where he had place his jeans.

He grabbed what he'd need for the bathroom and put his arms in front of him so that it would hide the proof of his feelings for the boy. When Tamaki came back out he smiled and told Kyouya to go ahead. As Kyouya turned to shut the bathroom door he noticed Tamaki's pajama bottoms on the floor in a heap next to the bed. What did that mean? He tried desperately not to think about that when he turned the shower on. He sighed thinking this would be the first of many cold showers this week.

OOOO**OOOO**

Kyouya stood at the bottom of the Eifel Tower and looked straight up. Wow. Who knew that something so plane could be so beautiful? It wasn't what he had expected to be honest. He'd seen the Tower from a distance and had always wanted to go see it. Now, as he stood underneath it he wondered what all of the hype had been about. It was a mettle Tower with elevators. Why did people think this was exciting?

"Isn't this exciting?" Kyouya looked over at Tamaki and let the smile form on his lips.

"Yeah," he lied. So this is what made this place so beautiful. Being with the person you love. Kyouya felt something around his heart lift and suddenly he felt… bubbly. It was an odd feeling but excitement raced through him. Kyouya began to do something very un- Kyouya like. He grabbed Tamaki's hand and pulled him around the Tower trying to see it from different angles. Tamaki allowed himself to be pulled around and seemed to be enjoying himself as much as Kyouya was.

From the top of the Tower they could see everything. Kyouya's breath caught in his throat. "Wow. This is amazing."

"I love this view. Everything seems so much more beautiful." Kyouya couldn't help but nod his head in agreement. "Haven't you ever been up here?"

Kyouya shook his head. "Father was strict about functions when he brought me here with him. I've never actually gotten to sight see while I was here."

"Kyouya! I have a great idea!"

"What?"

"Let's do everything and see everything we can while we are here. Let's make the most of the trip and make as many memories as we can." Tamaki pulled out a camera that looked like a mixture of digital and manual out of a bag he'd brought with him. "Let's start now!"

Kyouya didn't know when he'd ever had so much fun. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had fun now that he thought about it. Tamaki drug him all over not caring where they were going next. They made no plans and just decided where they wanted to go after each activity. Around noon Kyouya's stomach began to growl in the same moment Tamaki said, "Let's get something to eat."

They stopped at a little café and ate at a table for two outside under the shade of an umbrella. Kyouya took a sip of wine, as the drinking age was sixteen. A new law would soon go into effect that the legal age would be brought up to eighteen but as it had yet to take effect Kyouya and Tamaki sat and sipped wine with their meal.

Kyouya wasn't sure what he was eating, as Tamaki had ordered the meals, but whatever it was, was heavenly. Kyouya had questioned Tamaki's taste in a lot of things back in Japan but here it seemed Tamaki was quite in his element. It was nice, to see Tamaki so relaxed and happy. In the club Tamaki might not care about the financial aspect of it all but he was constantly worried about the other hosts and the guests.

Kyouya hadn't ever paid attention to how much Tamaki put into everything he did. Even here with him relaxed and happy Kyouya noticed Tamaki did everything in his power to see to his needs. Kyouya felt a little guilty that he wanted more from Tamaki. So much more.

"What's wrong, Kyouya?"

"Hm?" Kyouya glanced up and saw Tamaki looked worried.

"You looked sad all of a sudden."

"Oh, it's nothing. I was just thinking how I wished you could have come here with me sooner."

Tamaki blushed again and Kyouya was glad that he wouldn't have to stand up until after the meal. It seemed that this problem had been occurring a lot recently and frankly he was quite tired of it. "Thanks. I'm glad it's just the two of us."

"Why's that?" Kyouya regretted asking as soon as the words left his lips.

"I just enjoy your company. Plus the twins would be running around making a general nuisance of themselves, Honey would drag us to every sweet shop nearby, Mori would draw a lot of attention and girls would flock around us, and Haruhi… she would tell us we were spending too much money and would worry too much."

Not knowing what to say Kyouya opted to keep his mouth shut and not say anything. He let out a week smile and took another bite of food. The rest of the day was spent with light conversation and Kyouya was fully aware he'd never laughed so much in his life.

That night Kyouya and Tamaki fell asleep the way they had the night before. Kyouya found that tonight, he could sleep just a little easier.


	9. Stars

Kyouya X Tamaki

I know my posts have been sporadic, sorry. I'll try to post sooner. :D

OOOO**OOOO**

Kyouya stood up and stretched his arms up in the air and bent his back. A yawn escaped him and so did a smile. It had already been four days and Kyouya had left Japan and all of his worries behind. He'd spent the whole of his time with Tamaki, neither leaving the other's side. Kyouya hadn't been happier. Talk of the Host Club vanished and by mutual understanding they were living moment by moment, never making plans.

Kyouya looked over at Tamaki who was still sleeping in the bed. He smiled at the younger boy and went to the bathroom to shower. When he got out Tamaki wasn't in the bed. Turning his head he got a good look at Tamaki's full backside. Everything was bear. He couldn't move. Kyouya was frozen to the spot, even his brain shut down unable to process on what his eyes were seeing.

Oh God. Oh GodOhGodOhGodOhGod. The words ran through his head never ending and squashed together. "Oh God."

Tamaki whirled around upon hearing Kyouya speak and a blush was already formed on his cheeks and Kyouya couldn't help but notice that Tamaki did, in fact, blush all over. His eyes roamed over the perfectly white body and they lingered on a particularly prominent part of Tamaki's body. A part that was practically pointing right at him.

Kyouya looked back up into Tamaki's eyes unable to say anything. Tamaki didn't quite seem to have the same reaction. "Could you turn around please?"

Kyouya wasn't sure I he answered, he thought he might have nodded his head but he wouldn't ever be able to know exactly. He spun around and faced the wall feeling heat creep into his own cheeks. He'd just stared at his best friend's naked body. Oh fuck, oh shit, of fucking shit! This was the worst, the absolute worst. He'd seen Tamaki in all his glory with a morning hard-on to top it all off! FUCK!

Kyouya looked down at himself and was unsurprised and unpleased at his bodies reaction. Great. Fucking wonderful!

What was Tamaki going to think? If it had been the twins he'd walked in on he'd have either, turned right around and gone back into the bathroom or he'd have ignored them entirely. He'd just messed up big time. Everything had been going so wonderful. Hell, just last night they'd shared a dinner in a dim restaurant that was a total dive. The hygiene was questionable but the food had been amazing. Their table had been lit by a single dripping candle and it had been as if they'd dined alone.

And he'd just gone and fucked it all up. Wonderful. "I-I'm sorry. I-I…." _I what? _He thought angrily.

"I-it's okay. I probably would have been shocked too. Ha ha." Tamaki tried to chuckle and make light of the situation but it just made Kyouya feel worse. Suddenly a hand was on his shoulder. Kyouya flinched. "I said it's okay."

Kyouya turned back around and a look of… wonder?.. came over Kyouya's face. "W-what?" Kyouya stuttered.

A small smile graced the blonde's lips. "I've never seen you blush before."

Kyouya cleared his throat. "No?"

"Never. It's… nice. Different."

OOOO**OOOO**

The rest of the day went by fairly normal, without mention of the morning's incident, something of which Kyouya was grateful, though the images were never far from his mind. It seemed that Tamaki had been able to forget the whole thing, something Kyouya wished he could do. Suddenly he found himself wishing he didn't love his best friend. That he saw Tamaki as just another guy, like Mori or Honey or the twins. It seemed that he was destined for disappointment, however, because there was no way of changing anything.

Kyouya sighed. "What's wrong?"

"I was just thinking how beautiful it was out here," Kyouya improvised. Tamaki looked around and smiled.

"Yeah, it is pretty great." Kyouya could have kicked himself. The weather?... Really? How cliché and pathetic could you get? "There are so many stars."

Kyouya looked up at the night sky. They were somewhere on a back country road or something with the city lights far behind them. Tamaki had rented a car so just the two of them could go, without private drivers and such. It had seemed like a ridiculous idea to Kyouya but by Tamaki renting a car it meant he knew how to drive one. Kyouya picked up this bit of information and found it fascinating and he stored it away for any future use.

Tamaki had pulled over seeing a small farm that he had just wanted to sit and look at. Right now they were probably tress passing on a back field or something but he couldn't really bring himself to care. "I'm not ready to go home." Kyouya closed his eyes. It was becoming a bad habit to just say or do whatever was on his mind. If he wasn't careful then he could lose control one night.

"Neither am I. I feel that for the first time in a long time I can take a moment to breathe. This has been the best vacation I've ever been on."

"It probably would have been more fun if you'd gone with more people."

"No. It's perfect, being with you. Just us. You're my best friend and I don't know what I'd do without you. Because of you the Host Club got started and, maybe I'm just full of myself, but I like to think that we did something good for the other hosts. Except Haruhi," he chuckled.

"Do you love her?" He couldn't have stopped the question, even if he had known he was going to ask that.

"I guess. As a daughter or a sister or something, why do you ask?"

Kyouya shrugged. "I always figured you were in love with her."

Tamaki chuckled, "No, it's not like that with us." There was a long pause. "You can go out with her if you like."

Kyouya jerked his head around to face Tamaki but he was once again looking up at the stars. "I wouldn't like to go out with her." Tamaki still didn't look at him. "What gave you that impression?"

"Her debt."

"Excuse me?" Kyouya was confused.

"You are continuously adding to her debt when she does something you don't like. I thought it was just a way to keep her in the club. Because you wanted to be around her."

Kyouya shook his head. "It's not Haruhi I want to date."

Now Tamaki did look at him. "You have someone you like?"

"Don't you?"

"Well… sort of… I think… maybe… I don't know."

"How is it you do not know if you like someone or not?" Kyouya's tone was light but he was focused on Tamaki with all of his being.

"I knew I was friends with this person and we are close. Lately though this person is in my dreams and not in a normal way."

"Who is it?"

"You tell me yours and I'll tell you mine."

Kyouya smiled. "You go first."

Tamaki shook his head. "I said it first so you have to tell me."

They continued back and forth both knowing it was immature and neither caring. Soon they were laughing and they lay back on the cool grass to continue to stare up at the stars. They didn't speak, it wasn't necessary. Kyouya stiffened when Tamaki's hand brushed his. Then the blonde reached out and grasped his hand lightly. Not questioning it Kyouya laced their fingers together and prayed he'd never have to let go.


	10. The Beginning of The End

Kyouya X Tamaki

OOOO**OOOO**

Something was tickling Kyouya's nose. He shook his head and the tickling stopped. He settled back down and then it tickled again. Frowning, he waved his hand by his face but it didn't stop. Finally he swatted it. "Ouch. You don't usually wake up this mean." Kyouya's eyes popped wide open. Tamaki smiled up at him from where his head rested on Kyouya's chest. "Good morning."

"Where are we?"

Tamaki chuckled. "We're in the field."

"It's morning."

The blond chuckled again. "That's what happens when it's not dark."

"We fell asleep. In a field."

"Yeah. I don't even remember falling asleep. You fell asleep first." Tamaki rested his head back on Kyouya's chest. Kyouya was suddenly very aware of the situation they were in. Kyouya had his arms wrapped around Tamaki, while the blond was snuggled up to his side, one arm draped around Kyouya's body while one knee rested almost right over Kyouya's cock. That was standing proud and tall after realizing what was going on.

"Maybe we should leave." Kyouya cleared his throat.

Tamaki let out a disgruntled groan, making Kyouya's cock twitch. "Let's stay here for just a bit longer."

Kyouya closed his eyes, willing his aching member to calm down. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"It's a great idea. We'll lay here for a while."

"T-Tamaki." Kyouya's eyes met the large violet orbs and he tried to sit up but Tamaki just pushed him back down. "I really don't think that this is a good idea. I think we should just leave." Kyouya's self control was fading quickly.

"Why?"

Leave it to Tamaki to ask questions. "Because… I have an ache."

Tamaki was suddenly all concern. He sat up, one arm on either side of Kyouya's head. He reached one hand up to touch his forehead. "You don't feel hot." He trailed his hand from the dark haired teen's forehead, down his cheek, trailing along his neck. "Where does it hurt?"

Kyouya tried making a joke of it. "Why? So you can kiss it better?" Then he thought about Tamaki's beautiful full lips pressed to his aching member and he groaned and closed his eyes.

"You must really be in pain." Kyouya opened his mouth to deny the extent of the ache but he was silenced by Tamaki running his hands up Kyouya's arms, down his chest, over his belly. Kyouya kept his eyes shut, praying Tamaki would either not see or not question the bulge in the front of his pants. "It doesn't feel as if there is anything wrong." As if Tamaki would know. Tamaki's feather light touch drifted to Kyouya's side.

He tried to ignore it, really he did, but it just… it just… just… A laugh erupted from Kyouya's throat. "D-don't tickle."

A light Kyouya had never seen came into Tamaki's eyes. "Oops." Tamaki acted as if he slipped, sliding his hands along Kyouya's ribs before giving up any pretense and started tickling him. Kyouya normal, cool, calm façade faded in a second and he was reduced to this helpless, giggling mass.

"S-stop… I can't, I can't breathe! St-stop!" Tears were rolling down the sides of Kyouya's face. Finally Tamaki stopped so Kyouya could catch his breath. But even he was finding it hard to breath. Kyouya gripped his sides as the laughter subsided. "No one's done that since I was a kid."

Tamaki grinned. "I never knew this about you."

Kyouya was mockingly serious. "You won't tell anyone either."

"Or what? Will you give me a debt?"

Kyouya's eyes narrowed. "Tamaki?"

"Hmm?"

Kyouya lunged, sitting up and grabbing Tamaki's ribs. The blond was soon thrown into fits of laughter. "No!" Kyouya pushed Tamaki onto his back and gave the blonde the same treatment that he'd showed him. When Kyouya was finished, he leaned up grinning, staring triumphantly at the other boy. "Now, if word gets out I'll have the same thing on you. And I'm sure the twins would be able to make a wonderful game out of this."

Tamaki sobered a little at the mention of the twins. "Those two could make a game out of anything, totally disregarding how other people feel."

"Clearly you don't know the twins."

"What do you mean, Kyouya?"

"I mean the twins care a lot more about other people than you think. They don't play pranks on people they don't like, not usually anyway. They tend to play more pranks on you if they love you. Why do you think they hang around Haruhi all the time?"

"They better not have any plans of touching my Haruhi!"

Kyouya chuckled. "The only touching they plan on doing is with each other."

Tamaki stared up at Kyouya with confusion suddenly Kyouya knew the proverbial light bulb just went off in Tamaki's head. "You mean… they're… with… each other?" Kyouya nodded. "Oh."

Kyouya smiled down at the naïve boy. Tamaki adjusted himself so he was more comfortable and Kyouya looked down to see that somewhere in the process Kyouya had ended up straddling Tamaki, their groins were pressed together. And Tamaki was just as hard as he was.

Tamaki just laid there, his hands on Kyouya thighs, seemingly unaware of what was going on down south. "What do you want to do now?"

Kyouya's answer was swift. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Tamaki's soft ones. Unable to take the disgust that must show in his eyes, Kyouya closed his own. He pressed his body over Tamaki's and ground their middles together. Tamaki gasped, and Kyouya didn't hesitate before sliding his tongue into the opening. Tamaki's hands gripped Kyouya's shoulders and he waited for Tamaki to push him away.

But it never came. Kyouya's control broke loose. Tamaki was moaning into the kiss as Kyouya savaged his mouth. He ground their hips together rougher, craving the friction. "S-stop." Kyouya ignored the whispered word and slipped a hand between them to cup Tamaki's erection through his jeans. Even through the thick material he could still feel Tamaki's heat. "S-slow down."

"Can't."

Kyouya moved his hand just enough to open Tamaki's pants so he could reach down and grasp Tamaki's cock. Tamaki cried out at the skin to skin contact. Kyouya's free hand moved to Kyouya's chest and began to unbutton it. When he was able to he reached over and grabbed a hold of one of Tamaki's perfect nipples and began to tug. "W-wait… K-Kyouya!" Tamaki's hands gripped Kyouya tightly but the brunette hardly noticed, so entranced was he at Tamaki's voice. "S-stop… please."

Kyouya could feel Tamaki's cock twitching in his hand and he knew the blond was close. He put his mouth to the neglected nipple and nibbled the hard bud before sucking strongly. Tamaki cried out and came all over his hand and his own belly. Kyouya leaned back to see the pleasure of fulfillment in Tamaki's eyes. Kyouya would always remember the acute disappointment and self hatred he felt in that moment.

Tamaki's head was turned to the side, silent tears welling up in his eyes. Confusion, hurt, and something else were also swimming in those beautiful violet eyes. "Tamaki I-" Kyouya's heart broke when Tamaki flinched just at the sound of his voice. Kyouya straightened up Tamaki's clothes and stood, letting Tamaki get up on his own. Shaking Tamaki, got to his feet. He bent over picking up the blanket.

"We should get going."

"Yeah." Kyouya walked with Tamaki back the way they'd come the night before. The car ride back to the hotel was full of unasked questions and fears and doubts. The awkward silence is what hurt the most. Even in the beginning they'd never been awkward about anything with each other. Kyouya couldn't help but fear that this was the beginning of the end of their friendship. Tears stung the backs of his eyes and his throat ached. What had he done?


	11. Leaving

Kyouya Tamaki Romance

OOOO**OOOO**

Kyouya followed a servant into his bedroom where his luggage was placed in the middle of the floor and the servant was dismissed. Kyouya stared at the luggage dispassionately, not wanting to bother unpacking but not wanting his solitude intruded my several household servants. He'd leave it for later. Sighing with frustration and grief Kyouya threw himself backwards on the bed, arms spread out.

That whole day had been nothing but awkward. There was no other word for it. One of them would start up a conversation and the other would answer with one word or ignore what was said completely. Lunch and dinner had been eaten in the hotel, room service trays on either side of the room. Kyouya would write in his black book and Tamaki would play a game boy or read a book to pass the time. That night Tamaki had gone to bed early. He'd wanted to cry when he saw the pillow barrier he'd placed to keep Kyouya from touching him.

That had been the last straw. He waited until he was sure Tamaki was deeply asleep before packing all of his things. He didn't know when he'd get a plain home and he didn't really care. All he wanted was to leave this country and Tamaki, before he did anymore damage. He was out of the country less than six hours later.

Now, here he was in his room in Japan. Tamaki would be waking up about now. Kyouya wondered how he'd react when he woke up and saw all of his things gone. He hadn't bothered with a note, thinking Tamaki wouldn't care what he had to say. So he'd up and left. He'd have to see about transferring schools. His father would be disappointed and his mother would be indifferent about it. He'd have to put Haruhi in charge of financing the Club. There wasn't anyone else he could trust. Somehow he'd threaten her into it by telling her, her debt would continue to rise if she didn't send him monthly reports on what the clubs financial status.

As much as he wanted to get out of Tamaki's life, he didn't want Tamaki out of his. This would be the only way he could help Tamaki. He'd been with him from the start and as conceited as it sounded, he didn't think the blonde could survive without him.

Kyouya was very close to crying. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Kyouya started to shout for the person to go away before the door was flung wide open. There was no surprise when his sister stood there staring at him with great concern. "What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it. And before you come into my ro-"

"I knocked!"

"Wait for my reply."

"You would have just told me to go away." Kyouya said nothing because he knew she was right. "Talk to me."

"I messed up. I did something I shouldn't have done. I'm transferring schools."

"Kyouya," she asked sounding very worried, "what did you do?"

"I practically- no I _did_ molest him. God I'm so stupid. No wonder he's scared of me. I ruined everything. He'll never forgive me."

Fuyumi sighed. "That wasn't what I expected to happen."

"Yeah? Me either."

"Don't get angry with me. I admit I may not have given you the best of advice. But I thought surly you'd seduce him into realizing he wants you."

"Well I didn't seduce. He spent the whole time seducing me and he wasn't even aware of it! He pisses me off. Showing off his body, strutting around in tight clothes and short shorts. Then I accepted what I wanted to see as an invitation and it scared him. Badly. Now, it'll never be the same. I'm switching schools," he stated again.

"I don't know if that is necessary." Fuyumi said with concern.

"It is. He's scared of me and I know he'll never be able to look at me the same way again. I really messed it all up. I can't fix this."

"Can't you try?"

"You didn't see his face." Kyouya closed his eyes trying to block the images but that just strengthened the memory.

OOOO**OOOO**

_Kyouya stood in the old music room. He was looking for something important but he didn't know what. It had to be found. Where was it? The doors to the room swung open and Kyouya saw light and rose petals filled the room. Tamaki walked in, he wasn't looking for Tamaki. He needed to stay away from him. No. No, there was something he needed to keep away from Tamaki. Where was it._

_He's beautiful, Kyouya thought as Tamaki continued into the room. "I found it."_

"_What did you find?"_

"_I didn't mean to. I'm sorry."_

"_I should be sorry. What I did to you-"_

_Tamaki chuckled. "You didn't do anything to me. I've tortured you for years. It's my fault."_

_Kyouya felt tears run down his eyes. "I shouldn't have done that. I hurt you."_

_Tamaki smiled sadly. "I'll want it."_

"_You will?"_

"_When you see it again, I'll want it."_

"_See what again?"_

"_The thing you're looking for."_

"_What am I looking for?"_

_Tamaki chuckled and slowly sank back into the light and rose petals._

OOOO**OOOO**

Kyouya sat up in bed, the moon and the stars shining brightly through his windows. He couldn't remember half of the dream. It looked like scenes from a shoujo manga. Rolling his eyes he lay back down, closing his eyes. When he finally fell back to sleep he didn't dream and in the morning Kyouya hardly remembered a thing from that night. All he saw was an image of Tamaki made of rose petals.

At school Kyouya did his dead level best to avoid Tamaki and the blonde didn't seem inclined to seek him out. Something that was probably to his advantage.

During Club it wasn't necessary for the two to talk directly and everyone, including the guests noticed Tamaki didn't cling onto Kyouya's arm and Kyouya wasn't watching Tamaki like a hawk. Two things that both boys figured went unnoticed by everyone else. They couldn't know how wrong they were.

Kyouya went about club smiling and earning money by selling special issue magazines and VIP tickets to a play that was being sponsored by the club. Kyouya wondered who they were going to get to play his part after he left.

When club was over. Kyouya hung back so he and Tamaki wouldn't have to leave together. Apparently Tamaki had the same idea. Kyouya began to gather his things when felt Tamaki move in behind him. Kyouya's movements were stiff.

"Is it true?"

Kyouya froze. Unsure what was being discussed he turned around and took a step backward, running his ass into the top of the table. "Is what true?"

Tamaki held up a black book. Kyouya's eyes went wide. "How did you-"

"You left it behind. Did you do it on purpose?"

Kyouya stared at the book. "Where did you find that?"

"It was on the floor next to the bed."

"It was in my bag. I placed it in the front pocket."

"It was on the floor next to the bed," Tamaki repeated. "It's a journal."

Kyouya felt heat rise to his cheeks. "Y-yeah."

Tamaki chuckled. "This whole time we thought you did figures or homework or something official. Is it true? Everything you have written down… is it true?"

Kyouya turned his back to Tamaki. "Yes. All of it." Kyouya was jerked back around and faced an angry Tamaki. Something he didn't see all that often.

"No! Don't you dare pull that act with me. You don't get to act cool and calm and composed after all that's happened between us. I know how you really feel." Tamaki waved the book around. "You don't get to act around me ever again. Not if you love me."

Kyouya glared. "Just give me the damned book back." He reached for it but Tamaki held it behind his back. "Tamaki!"

"Kyouya! This whole time I thought you were just putting up with me. I thought you were just using me because of my family background. Do you know what that did to me? No you don't! Well it tore me up." Kyouya turned his head. "Look at me." Tamaki growled in frustration. "Look at me damn it!"

The brunette couldn't help but look up in shock. He'd never heard Tamaki curse before. "After what you did the least you could do is look me in the eyes. You owe me that much."

"You're right." Kyouya pushed his glasses up further on his face. His heart ached, but he looked his beloved in the eyes and said, "Please. Just let me have it back. I want to take it with me when I leave."

Tamaki stared at Kyouya with confusion. "Leave?"

"It's best. I'm going to transfer schools and stay out of your life. It's what you need."

"Don't decide things for me." Kyouya was shocked.

"You… you want me to stay?"

"I sure as hell don't want you to leave."

"But… after… I thought you wouldn't want to see me anymore."

"Don't decide things on your own."

Kyouya's frustration broke through. "Then what do you want me to do? I made a mistake and I'm trying to fix it! Now you're not letting me. Then I leave you my journal, which was another mistake and an accident."

"The field… was a mistake?"

"Of course it was! I… I… I molested you!"

"It's not molestation if I want it!"


	12. Last Moments

Kyouya X Tamaki

The name I have for the name of the school is, according to what I could find, is an actual private school in Japan. I just needed a name and that one sounded good. I do not, however, know anything about that school and everything in this story is made up. :D The name I chose also doesn't really come from anything. I Googled Japanese boy names and surnames and those two I chose at random.

OOOO**OOOO**

"_What?"_

"_You heard me."_

"_Then… why did you tell me to stop?"_

_Tamaki's face turned the shade of a tomato. "B-because you were the first person… I mean I've never…."_

_All of the blood drained from Kyouya's face. "Oh God. That was… your introduction to…."_

_Tamaki rushed forward and laid a hand on Kyouya's arm. "No, no, no, no, no. I was just trying to explain-" Kyouya jerked out of Tamaki's hold and put several feet and a table between them._

"_How can you touch me after what's happened? I'm the absolute worst."_

"_You didn't force me."_

"_Well you weren't exactly participating were you?"_

_There was a long silence. "I'm sorry."_

_Kyouya whirled around to face him. "Don't you ever dare apologize to me. You've done nothing wrong. It was my fault. I started it, knowing what it would do. I knew when that happened our friendship would be over and now I'm facing the consequences. Everything will get better when I leave."_

"_You idiot! You won't be fixing anything by leaving, that's called running away. I've known you were a lot of things but you've never been a coward. Why now? Why run away now?"_

"_Because I don't want you in my life if you are going to hate me!"_

"_I never said I hated you."_

"_You can't like me after what I did. Give it back. Just let me have it and I'll be gone."_

"_No. Tamaki put it behind his back. I want it."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because it's yours and if you are going to leave then I want something from you." Tamaki's face was adorably mutinous. Sighing Kyouya lowered the hand he'd raised to take the book from Tamaki._

"_Then it's yours." With that Kyouya grabbed the rest of his belongings and practically ran out of the host club._

OOOO**OOOO**

Kyouya blinked at his blurry ceiling. This was the third night he'd dreamed about his last moments with Tamaki. Grabbing his glasses off of the bedside table he put them on and glanced at the clock. He only had half an hour before he had to get up and go to class so he might as well get up now. He'd left Ouran Academy and had decided it was best to go to Hirano High School, a private school for all boys. Probably not his best choice but it was a prestigious school and, it had dorms.

This way if any of the other club members came looking for him, he wouldn't be home. He'd also given strict orders to the servants that if any of his friends should ask they were to simply say Kyouya was on an extended leave and they were unsure as to when he would be back. Not the whole truth but it also wasn't a lie, which relieved some of his guilt. Not much, however. Kyouya walked over to his bathroom and began getting ready for his day. He had expected this much from his dorms. Each student had their own room and own bath. Each room consisted of everything one would need. Except a kitchen, meals were eaten together in a common room where students mingled.

Kyouya hadn't made any friends and that was the way he wanted to keep it. His heart still belonged to the club members form Ouran. Even those twins. He'd never admit it out loud. Kyouya sighed as he walked down the hall for breakfast. He wasn't particularly hungry but he knew he needed to stay healthy. Though eating, well anything really, felt as if it was becoming a chore. The simplest of movements seemed to take up so much energy anymore.

He knew he was in the middle of a pity party, and he was the only one who showed up, or was even invited, something he wasn't proud of. But none of his friends or family was here to see him so it didn't matter. He still dressed his best and was polite to those who spoke but he didn't go out of his way to do anything for anyone. If someone asked him a question he'd answer but he was never the first one to start up the conversation.

It had only been three days and already his separation from those who had come to matter was taking a toll on him. Kyouya was pleased when he walked into the common room and found he was alone. He selected food he thought he could eat with little effort and moved to sit at a table. As he stared off into space he thought back to the club. How he'd felt upon meeting Tamaki. Tamaki didn't know he was the reason Kyouya had tried so hard in French classes, or that he'd poured some of his own money into the club to keep it open. One thing Tamaki wasn't good at was keeping up with finances.

Tamaki was going to need someone who could take care of their money for them. He was going to need someone who could keep him in place and spoil him all at once, someone who could cater to his whims while he did the same, and he would. He'd need someone that would be able to live the life he lead and at the same time show him new and interesting things. Haruhi would be perfect for the blond beauty. The thought made Kyouya's heart ache.

"Hey."

Kyouya was jerked out of his thoughts and turned his head up to look at the young man sitting across from him. The stars on his collar showed that he was a second year in the school. He wall tall and lean with blond hair. But his eyes were brown. "Hello," Kyouya said calmly before looking back down at his plate.

"You're Kyouya Ootori."

"I know who I am," he said before taking a bite. He frowned when a sweet taste filled his mouth.

"You don't like sweets."

"That's right. And you are?"

"Yoshida Masashi, you can call me Masashi."

"No thank you."

"You're not very sociable."

"No, I'm not."

"That's not what I heard. Weren't you President of the Ouran Academy Host Club?"

"Vice President."

"I see. You don't seem the type to enjoy coming in second, or third."

Annoyed Kyouya looked up. "What's your point."

"I'm a third son too. I understand."

"No, you don't." Kyouya stood up and left going back to his dorm to grab his books and head to his first class.

"See you around!" Kyouya ignored him as he continued on his way.


	13. The Kid

Kyouya X Tamaki

Thanks for the amazing reviews. I know my updates have been spotty, but hopefully that'll change. Please keep reviewing! Keep in mind that while writing this chapter I had about six hours of sleep in two days….

OOOO**OOOO**

Class was boring. The teacher, Mr. Matsushita spoke in monotone about… what was this class? Oh well, he'd do the homework assigned, get an A and be done with it. So far the teachers loved him. He may be a spoiled rich kid and yes he was here because he had money, but his school work and grades always came first. One of the teachers made a point of telling everyday what a joy he was in class. Kyouya simply smiled, thanked the man for his teaching, and left the classroom.

The less time he spent with anybody the better. He didn't want anything to do with anyone and so far it had been working. Except for that Masashi kid. He was getting irritating, meeting him early so they had breakfast together, finding him at lunch, even walking him to a couple of Kyouya's classes. It was getting ridiculous and no matter how rude or cold to the kid he was, the kid just hung around.

What bothered him most is that when the kid was around him everyone seemed look over, expecting something. If they were trying to get a reaction out of him, it wasn't going to happen. And for the first time in his life, he wouldn't be sorry to disappoint anyone. Well, none of these kids anyway. It was an elite school but none of these teens were near the status of the ones in Ouran, so he felt no need to be overly nice to anyone. He felt no need to be nice at all.

Today Kyouya was expecting Haruhi's report on the Host Club. The thought had his stomach in knots all day. What was she going to say? Would Tamaki's name be written on the paper? Haruhi probably wouldn't include anything more than necessary as she would most likely see that Kyouya's leaving for the best. Haruhi was the only one who knew how to get a hold of him and that was by letter only. He'd changed his number so none of them could call or text him either. For a moment he wondered if he'd gone too far.

The memory of Tamaki's face in the field had him firming his resolve. During the holidays he'd have to go home, unless his parents were traveling, then he'd be spending them here. Something he knew wasn't done as these kids were either genuinely happy or they were pretending to be, either way they had to visit their families over the holidays even if it was just to keep up pretences.

The thought of not seeing Tamaki on Christmas was giving Kyouya a headache. Shaking it off he looked down at his notebook, thinking he'd been taking notes. There on the paper was a picture of Tamaki. Kyouya didn't think he had any artistic talent but what he'd drawn looked like his beloved Tamaki. There was something wrong with the eyes though. They looked cold. Kyouya had seen a lot of sides of the blonde but he wasn't capable of being cold. Frowning he turned the page and looked up at the teacher.

Just then class ended. Kyouya picked up his things and stood, hoping to get out soon before- "Kyouya!" Inwardly the brunette flinched. "Kyouya." He glanced over to see Masashi coming towards him. He was slightly out of breath when he said, "I was hoping I got here before you had a chance to run away."

Kyouya made a non committal sound and started off towards his next class, the kid on his heels. "Would you stop stalking me?"

"I'm not stalking. Yet."

"Stop harassing me."

"But then what fun would I have?" Kyouya huffed out a breath. This kid was worse than the twins. He inwardly cringed at the thought of there being someone worse than the twins. Up until now he hadn't thought it would ever be possible. Yet there was something about him that reminded him of all of the members at the Host Club. Trying not to think about that Kyouya turned the corner.

"Go away," Kyouya practically growled.

"No. Eat lunch with me?"

"No."

"Aww. Your no fun."

"So I've been told." And he had been told, often, by the twins and Haruhi. And just where did they think Tamaki got his best ideas from? Seriously? Once Kyouya had smoothly talked Tamaki out of bringing a circus to the school and they'd ended up having and African theme instead. Kyouya wasn't thrilled with the other option but it was better than a circus. Not even he could dig the club out of that kind of debt.

"Who are you thinking about?"

"What?"

"You were smiling just now, who was on your mind."

Kyouya thought of a really good lie that might get the kid off his back. "My lover."

The boy didn't blink. "I don't mind."

Kyouya frowned and slightly elongated his steps, trying to lose the much shorter teen. It didn't work, the boy just took more steps to keep up with him. What was with this guy? Kyouya got his room and ducked inside. The boy called from the doorway, "See you at lunch!" With a little wave ran off back in the direction he'd come. Kyouya silently prayed that he was late to class. Or got lost. Or fell out a window. Okay, that last thought was mean even for him. Why did this kid work on his nerves like this? Normally Kyouya could brush off any unwanted attention but he couldn't shake this kid. How annoying.

At lunch Kyouya decided to go to the roof. He didn't see it as running away, just a very clever escape strategy. Apparently he wasn't the only one who had that thought. There, leaning against the fence, was Masashi. "I thought you'd come up here."

"Quit following me."

"I was here first, so technically, you followed me."

"I'm leaving." Kyouya turned around. Before he could lay a hand on the doorknob Masashi was in his way.

"Wait, don't go."

"What do you want from me?"

"To talk."

"About?"

"Anything you want to!" Masashi's eyes grew large as he smiled up at Kyouya.

For a moment, a second of time, Kyouya thought himself thinking, "He's kind of cute." The thought was gone almost as soon as it arrived and he thought nothing of it until he was laying his bed that night. He'd remembered having the thought and now hated himself for it. They'd ended up sharing lunch on the roof and before Kyouya knew what had happened they'd agreed to do it the next day.

Was this going to become habit? He sure hoped not. He didn't want to be around people, or things, or animals ever again. Annoyed Kyouya rolled over and heaved a sigh. A glance at the blurry clock showed that it was already two. He'd stayed up a little late going over Haruhi's numbers and reports, finding nothing wrong with them. Though the report didn't mention Tamaki at all, something that put a rock in the pit of his stomach. Sighing he rolled back over and stared unseeing at the ceiling. A week. He'd only been here a week, though it felt as if he'd been gone for months.

Kyouya closed his eyes and prayed he'd dream of Tamaki.


	14. The Kid Part 2

Kyouya X Tamaki

I know the last chapter was really dry. Sorry. Hopefully this one will be better. :D

OOOO**OOOO**

Kyouya sighed and took off his glasses. He rubbed the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. He'd been glued to his computer the whole weekend, only leaving for meals. Most students spent the weekends anywhere but at school, Kyouya wasn't one of them. There were places he wanted to go and people he wanted to see. Neither one of them was a option, as he couldn't go to any of the places he wanted to go to because the people he wanted to see would be there. And as much as he wanted to see them, he knew he couldn't.

What was the point of cutting himself off if he was just going to dive back in the moment he got the opportunity? There wasn't one and Kyouya wasn't known for doing pointless things. Except the Host Club. The only ones who thought the Club did any good where the members. And they only reason he'd done it was to make Tamaki happy. So maybe it hadn't been pointless after all.

Why was he even thinking of the Host Club? He'd sent a letter back to Haruhi the same day he'd received it. He'd given her plenty of notes of course, she was good but she'd never be him. Something he didn't expect. He'd given her several ideas for the Club to bring in more money and it was something that she could handle. Unlike himself, Haruhi could say no to just about anything Tamaki asked. Kyouya hadn't been able to stop himself from giving Tamaki whatever would make him happy. Unless he knew without a doubt that it was what was best for him.

Leaning back in his desk chair, Kyouya swiveled back and forth for a moment as he let himself be drowned in memories of Tamaki. Sometimes he thought he remember just about every moment the two of them had spent together. The thing he seemed to be thinking about most recently was the morning in the field. That was something for which he felt guilty because he should be remembering his last moments with Tamaki, not the most painful memory that Tamaki would have of him.

Sighing he tried to shake off what he considered past and move on with his life. Just then there was a knock on the door. Who would be here on a Sunday? When he opened the door he understood perfectly. "What do you want?"

Big brown eyes looked back at him with a big smile to match. "Is that anyway to greet a friend?"

"I don't recall becoming friends."

"Are we enemies?"

"We are classmates, end of story." Kyouya moved to close the door but Masashi put his hand in the way, the innocent smile never changing.

"If we are going to be classmates shouldn't we also be friends?"

"I don't think that is at all necessary and I would like if you stopped annoying me."

Those big brown eyes fluttered and his mouth pouted. "I'm annoying?"

"Yes." Kyouya once again moved to shut the door but Masashi blocked it again.

"You don't mean that."

"I never do or say anything I don't mean. So believe me when I say," Kyouya dropped his cool, calm and collected act. "Back the hell off." With that he slammed the door in a very shocked Masashi's face and locked it before the annoying kid got any ideas. A moment later he was glad he did when the doorknob was jiggled.

"C'mon Kyouya! I can stand out here all day."

Kyouya rolled his eyes. He'd get bored or hungry eventually and just leave. Counting on that Kyouya went to his bed and flopped down. Something Kyouya never did was flop. He was changing and didn't like it but felt powerless to fight it. Without Tamaki here to remind him of whom he was, Kyouya was starting to lose faith in himself. Something that had never happened before. When something had gone wrong it had been a test or a new challenge or something that he could overcome.

How did one overcome heartbreak?

"I'm still waiting!" Kyouya heard the muffled voice from the other side of the door.

Under his breath Kyouya whispered, "And you'll keep waiting."

It didn't take a genius to see that the kid was hitting on him. What the kid didn't know was that Kyouya wasn't gay. Sure he had a thing for Tamaki, but he was special. No other person had ever made him feel this way or had seen through his poised act. Tamaki saw the man beneath the money and façade. This kid didn't see Kyouya for who he was, he was probably trying to start a scandal or something.

Kyouya wasn't going to waste his time with someone so… flamboyant and distracting. Wait… distracting. Maybe that was what Kyouya needed, a good distraction. Standing Kyouya moved back to the door and flung it open. Those big brown eyes looked shocked now, Kyouya knew he had the power to throw people off, something he prided himself on. The only person he never seemed to shock was Tamaki…. Distraction!

"You opened the door."

Kyouya looked at the brown wood and then back at the equally brown eyes. "Yeah."

"W-what do you want?"

"Wasn't that my line?"

"Why'd you open the door?"

"It's my door."

OOOO**OOOO**

Kyouya lay in bed staring up at the ceiling for a very long time. He'd spent the rest of the day with the kid. He couldn't complain, but Masashi could. That kid could complain about anything and everything and seemed to enjoy it. Sighing he rolled over. Everywhere they'd gone today had been the kid's choice but he'd _bitched_ about everything.

Though he'd talked most of the time, giving Kyouya something to concentrate on besides the thing he wasn't supposed to be thinking about. Kyouya groaned. During the day the boy would be nice to be around, at night, Kyouya was left with nothing but himself, he was slowly finding out that he wasn't someone he liked.

He'd never had self doubt before. Even with everything his father and brothers threw at him he'd always seen it as something to simply overcome. He'd never doubted his ability to overcome anything. Just now he was wondering if Tamaki was something he could overcome.

With a depressing sigh, he knew that no amount of distraction could fully take Tamaki away from his mind. He wouldn't ever even admit it to himself, but it was something he was glad about.


	15. Cute

Kyouya X Tamaki

OOOO**OOOO**

It was working. Another week of being at Hirano High and the only time he thought of Tamaki was when he was laying in bed. As he was now. Sleeping was getting harder but the days were going by fast. He and the kid were spending most of every day together. Something that Kyouya had noticed was that the kid didn't spend time with really anyone else. A few people would wave at him now and again or send a smile from across the room but no one really made time to talk to him.

For whatever reason, Kyouya liked that. No one ever bothered them or interrupted their conversations. Something that was getting better now that Masashi didn't complain about everything. Just most things. Kyouya chuckled to himself. Things had been getting better all around, he noticed. Until he was in bed. Kyouya sighed and rolled over. Every time he got any sleep at all he dreamed about Tamaki.

The dreams were different every night. There was one that would start out the same but it had a much better ending. He dreamed most often of the night in the field. Rolling over he hoped he'd have the same dream again.

OOOO**OOOO**

"You look like hell."

Kyouya raised his eyes from his breakfast and looked up at smiling brown eyes. "You look chipper."

Masashi smiled. "Rough night?"

Kyouya shrugged. "Did you get your homework for class done?"

"Which one?" Kyouya raised a brow, the look in his eyes fierce. Masashi laughed and around a mouth full of food he said, "I got it all done."

"School work should always come first."

"Yeah yeah, you've given me that speech already." Masashi rolled his eyes. "Why do you think I did my homework?" Kyouya didn't know what to say so he continued to eat, though he wasn't sure what he was putting in his mouth.

Classes were boring as usual and Kyouya spent most of his time reading ahead or staring out the window. Kyouya hadn't ever been one for day dreaming but he couldn't think of anything he'd rather be doing. Lunch rolled around and he found Masashi, out of breath, but waiting by his door when he left class.

"Where is your class room?" Kyouya asked by way of greeting.

"What?"

"Your class just now, where is the room?" When he found out Kyouya was shocked. "That's on the other side of the school. If you'd rather we can meet halfway, or just meet outside of the dining hall."

Masashi was shocked and stared at Kyouya for a long moment. "Really? You'd meet me?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, because I annoy you."

"So?" Not knowing what to say Masashi started toward the dining hall. Kyouya followed saying nothing. He didn't like the kid and at the same time he was growing fond of him. A strange combination he had to admit.

When Masashi was finished eating he took his tray up and let Kyouya finish at his own pace. Kyouya caught his eyes following the kid and quickly turned away. Looking around he noticed his weren't the only eyes that followed Masashi and he noticed quite a few stayed on him. This wasn't the first time Kyouya had noticed eyes on the pair of them. Why they drew such attention was a mystery to him. Wasn't it normal for two seemingly friends to eat together and spend weekends doing things?

Surely that wasn't so strange? Masashi suddenly filled Kyouya's vision as the kid sat down. "What do you want to do after school today?"

"What?"

"Today's Friday, let's go out and do something. There is this new movie out with giant robots and zombies."

"Shouldn't you be more worried about the homework?"

Masashi waved a hand at the comment. "So what? I've got all weekend."

"Yes you say that now. And you won't do it tomorrow because you'll say you have Sunday to get it done. When Sunday rolls around you'll have forgotten about it and fail your classes."

Masashi stuck out his tongue childishly. Kyouya looked away quickly. "What's wrong? You look pale."

Kyouya stood with his tray. "Nothing. We should get going, classes will start soon," with that Kyouya walked away leaving the kid to follow.

OOOO**OOOO**

That night Kyouya sat at his desk going through his history book with a worksheet next to him. He'd just found another answer when something hit the back of his head. Whirling around he frowned at Masashi who was pretending to be doing some reading. "English isn't meant to be read upside down."

Masashi blushed and turned the book over. Kyouya found he was suppressing a smile and quickly turned back in his chair to face his desk. A moment later he felt something hit the back of head again but this time he heard the soft thud of paper hitting the floor. Looking down he saw a wadded sheet of paper lying innocently by his foot. Turning back around he called Masashi's name.

The kid was sprawled on Kyouya's bed, books and loose papers strewn about. When Masashi looked up he was hit immediately by the same wad of paper he'd just thrown. "You are here to study not play games."

"Aw. Can't we have a little fun?"

"Later."

"Is that a promise?" The kid wiggled his brows suggestively.

Kyouya raised a brow and Masashi's blush grew before he looked down and actually began his homework. Kyouya didn't like to admit that those jokes got to him. He hadn't told the kid he wasn't gay yet, not wanting to step on toes he didn't say anything. Hurting someone's feelings was one thing, offending them, that was something else. Besides, Kyouya's father being who he is he'd have to play nice to everyone so as not to hurt his father's or family's reputation in anyway. What Kyouya did reflected on his father, something he'd never failed to mention at any given opportunity.

Kyouya closed his last book and rubbed his eyes. A glance at his computer screen told him that it was midnight. They couldn't have been working this long. "Hey, Masashi…." Kyouya trailed off when he saw Masashi sleeping. His mouth was slightly open and his soft breathing was thick with sleep. When had that happened? Masashi's books were closed and off to the side. Had Masashi told him he'd gotten done with his homework.

Kyouya grabbed a book and ran over the answers. He'd done it all and all of his answers were correct. This kid was smart. Then why did he act the way he did? As if he were a kid. Kyouya looked back over at him as he placed the book back. A thought struck him and for the second time that day, he paled.

Waking Masashi Kyouya told him to go to his own rooms. As Masashi was putting on his shoes to leave he stopped at the door. "Can we hang out tomorrow?"

Kyouya shook his head. "That's not a good idea, tomorrow."

Masashi frowned. "What about Sunday?"

"I can't." Kyouya opened the door and hurried the kid out without another word. Kyouya locked it and then leaned against the cool wood. That was the second time today that Kyouya had thought Masashi was cute. But he didn't like Masashi. He was in love with Tamaki. With Tamaki. Tamaki.

Opening his eyes Kyouya fought back tears. Tamaki, the one person he'd ever loved and would never be able to have. Kyouya couldn't stop the single tear that ran down his cheek.


	16. A Meeting

Kyouya X Tamaki

Sorry this chapter is so late. I was having a hard time with this one, not sure of the direction I wanted to take it. This is the fourth time I've started over and hopefully this one will stick and isn't rushed like I thought it would be. Anyway, please enjoy and thank you for the wonderful reviews.

OOOO**OOOO**

Kyouya felt ridiculous. Was it really any wonder? Here he was, in the middle of a restaurant, wearing a long coat, hat and sunglasses. He knew people were staring and whispering. There was a large cup of coffee in front of him. Really he didn't want it but he was getting worried glances from the two girls behind the counter so he'd bought something.

It was stupid for him to be back so close to the old school but Haruhi had written and asked him to meet her here to discuss the host club. He'd put it off for two weeks but he'd run out of excuses. Part of him was terrified that this was all a ploy to get him back to Ouran and part of him hoped it was. He missed it. Masashi was a good distraction most of the time but there was always a nagging in the pit of his stomach that told him he wasn't quite over his old life.

He wasn't sure when he'd split up his past, present and future into two categories but he had. His old life was the one where he had been happy, truly happy with where he was and who he was. Then there was his new life, where he was… miserable. Maybe that's why he'd agreed to meet Haruhi, because he missed his old life so much and wanted at least a piece of it back.

He picked up the large plastic cup and took a sip. Kyouya glanced at his watch. Something else he didn't understand was why he'd shown up two hours early. Haruhi was prompt but not that prompt. He'd been here so long that he knew if Haruhi didn't show up soon he'd probably get booted out of the shop. Sighing again he took another sip of the unwanted beverage. When the door opened once more his eyebrows shot up. Two first years he recognized from Ouran had walked in. Hell. He ducked his head and suddenly looked very interested in the book he'd brought.

When he glanced up again he was taken aback to see Haruhi standing at the chair across the table from him. She was a sight for sore eyes. Her brown hair was as short as ever and her eyes had that light that never seemed to dim. She smiled at him and he realized he'd really missed that smile. Grinning he stood and did something very _very _un-Kyouya like. He gave her a hug. When he pulled away he stared into her shocked face.

Uncomfortable he moved back to his own chair and sat down. He cleared his throat. "What did you want?"

"To talk."

"Obviously."

"What happened?"

"I've already told you that it wasn't your business."

"Obviously you don't know anything then."

Kyouya raised a brow. "What are you talking about."

"What happens between two Host Club members effects the rest of the club. That makes it my business."

"I'm not a host anymore, remember?"

"You'll always be a member." Kyouya didn't know what to say so he took another sip of the coffee and found that he had needed to wet his throat. "What happened?" she asked again.

"I messed up and now Tamaki hates me."

"You're as big an idiot as those twins."

"Excuse me?"

"I won't excuse you. Do you know what you're leaving has done to us?"

"I've seen your reports, we haven't lost any clientele."

"I'm not talking about the business side. I'm talking about the personal side. And don't tell me personal issues have nothing to do with it." Haruhi gave a glare. "Tamaki is really messed up. He has been fumbling and making mistakes. He doesn't sleep, he hardly eats and his eyes are always red when he gets to school, as if he'd spent all night crying. He's going crazy looking for you."

Kyouya felt more tears sting his eyes. Why was he such an idiot? Didn't he know that it was better for him if he stayed as far away from Kyouya as possible? "He's looking for me?" Kyouya's heart had sank as Haruhi had described Tamaki's condition but the moment she'd said he was looking for him, his heart had risen and beat a little faster.

"Yes. They all are. I've gone a few times to 'help' but I couldn't do it anymore. Every time they thought they were closer to you and they weren't…. You didn't have to see the disappointment every time. The moral is killing all of us."

Kyouya's heart sank a little more. "I didn't realize I'd be missed."

Haruhi sucked in a sharp breath. "How could you not know?" Haruhi held up a hand for him to be silent. "The point is you are missed. By all of us. Honey misses you a lot too. And Mori does, as far as I can tell." Haruhi shrugged "The point is, you need to come back."

Kyouya shook his head. "It's better for Tamaki if I stay away."

"You're wrong!" Haruhi shouted. Her face flushed when the café grew quiet and everyone turned to look at them. "He needs you more than we do. You're leaving has damaged him."

"Damaged?"

"Have you not been listening to me? He _needs_ you." Haruhi huffed out a breath. "Just, come visit. Just look at him. You'll understand." Haruhi moved as if to get up but stilled when Kyouya laid a hand over hers.

"I can't do that."

A light came into Haruhi's eyes. "Fine." With that she stood and didn't say a word as she left. Kyouya sat there, feeling lonely and empty. Maybe seeing her wasn't a good idea after all. Oh well. Hind sight is always 20/20. With a shrug he finished the now cold coffee, left a generous tip and walked out into the sunlight. He glared up at the bright blue sky. It should be raining, he thought. It would better suite his mood.


	17. Crazy

Kyouya X Tamaki

For those of you who read/watch it, the tall dark haired doctor alludes to Nowaki from Junjou Romantica. For those of you who don't read/watch, you've no idea what you're missing. I just wanted to throw in my other favorite anime/manga. (Another one that I don't own). :D I feel as if this chapter might have been rushed but it flowed so easily. Anyway, please review and let me know what you think!

OOOO**OOOO**

Kyouya stood outside of the theater leaning against the cool brick wall. A glance at his watch told him one thing: that it had been a minute since he'd last glanced at it. Looking up and down the sidewalk Kyouya frowned and pushed his glasses further up on his nose. Where the hell was Masashi? He was late, which was odd because he was never late. Shaking his head he fought back a groan at his train of thought. He sounded like a girl on a first date.

That was ridiculous of course because he and Masashi weren't dating. Sure they ate together, and studied together and went shopping and were constantly going to the movies. The proverbial light bulb went off in his head. Was he dating Masashi? No, no naturally they weren't. Friends did this kind of thing all the time. When he caught himself checking his watch again he stuffed his hands into his pockets and tossed his head back.

The next moment he was rubbing the back of his head as he'd smacked it into the unmoving and unforgiving brick wall. If this kid didn't show up in the next five minutes Kyouya was going to just go home. It wasn't his idea to go to the movies in the first place. The wind blew and Kyouya zipped his jacket up against the cold. Fall was here and showing itself more with each passing day.

A sneeze erupted from his body and Kyouya reached into his jacket for a tissue. Damn. He sniffed and leaned his head back, gently, closing his eyes. He wasn't getting sick. He never got sick. The soreness in his throat negated the thought. He wasn't getting sick. Another body racking sneeze. Okay, maybe he was getting sick.

Kyouya watched as people began to leave the theater, couples, families, kids, grandparents, all laughing and smiling, repeating lines from the movies they'd just watched. Suddenly everyone was groaning and making mad dashes to cars and taxies. The rain was fricking cold! Another sneeze was followed by a cough, setting Kyouya's throat on fire. Giving up Kyouya started walking towards his dorms. He wished he'd brought an umbrella. He walked with his head down and his shoulders up to his ears.

"Kyouya!" Kyouya ignored the voice calling his name, uncaring as to who it was. "Kyouya!" That voice…. "Kyouya!" The brunette whirled around. Suddenly his brain sloshed in his skull and the world began to get fuzzy at the edges as someone tilted the sidewalk underneath his feet. A blonde came rushing up to him. "Kyouya…?"

A smile crossed the dark haired teen's lips. He looked up into the blonde face which was blurry; the only color he made out was the lush gold of hair. "Tama-Tamaki.…" And then his world went black.

OOOO**OOOO**

His head hurt and his chest was heavy, his whole body was hot. His alarm clock was going off but instead of the loud blaring sound it was a steady beep. When had that happened? Kyouya opened his eyes. They felt heavy as if there were weights trying to keep them down. He squinted at the bright lights filling the room. The ceiling wasn't the vacant plain white he'd become accustomed too but was filled with florescent lights.

He wasn't in his dorm, or his bedroom in the mansion that he'd grown up with. He tried to glance around but everything was blurry. A groan erupted from his throat when his head split in half when he tried to turn it. Reaching up he felt the back of his head shocked to find a lump there. Voices sounded from just outside of the room.

Kyouya shifted his head toward the door trying to keep it intact. A tall raven haired doctor came in followed by a much shorter blonde. The blonde was throwing questions at the doctor, which he answered with patience. He cut off the next question saying, "Ah, he's awake."

"Kyouya!"

That voice…. Kyouya closed his eyes. "Tamaki." The name rolled off his tongue like a prayer. A calm came over him that he hadn't known he'd been missing. Tamaki rushed to his side, one hand grasping Kyouya's the other going to his hair to gently stroke. Those violet-blue eyes looking back at his with an unwavering… love? The beeping on the machine sped up a notch. The doctor cleared his throat and began to check Kyouya over.

He shined a light in his eyes and had him follow it, he checked the bump on Kyouya's head, checked his vital signs and noted that he needed another IV. The doctor smiled and said a nurse would be in soon and left the two of them alone. The first question Kyouya asked was the simplest one to answer. "What happened?"

Tamaki pulled a chair up close and grasped Kyouya's hand again as if it were a lifeline. "Haruhi told me that she met up with you. I asked where you were staying and she told me. I got there as soon as I could, asking around I was told you weren't there. I was walking around when it started to rain, then I got lost." Tamaki's eyes focused back on Kyouya's. "Then I saw you, out in the rain. When you looked at me and whispered my name you fainted and I couldn't hold you up." This explained the bump on his head. "When I brought you here they told me you had pneumonia. God, I was so worried for you."

Kyouya looked up into those beautiful eyes and smiled. "Thank you." Tamaki leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on Kyouya's mouth. He pulled back slightly before reaching up to kiss him again, and again. The next time their lips met it was with heat and fervor. Kyouya couldn't get enough of those lush pink lips that were so warm and welcoming. The kiss deepened and Kyouya found himself guiding Tamaki to lay on top of him, their mouths never parting.

Kyouya wasn't sure how long this went on but suddenly the door opened and a nurse, looking haggard, rushed in, stopping dead at the sight before her. It was only then that Kyouya realized the beeping of the EKG machine had doubled in pace. Tamaki, blushing like a virgin, climbed off of Kyouya and moved a couple of steps away from the bed, still holding Kyouya's hand.

The nurse told Tamaki he didn't need to be exciting the patient and asked him to leave the room while she help Kyouya up to the bathroom. When the nurse was once again gone Tamaki came back in immediately going to Kyouya's side. "Sorry."

"For what?"

Tamaki blushed. "I shouldn't have done that while you were laying in a hospital bed.'

"I wasn't complaining," Kyouya said dryly. Suddenly his eyes began to get heavy but he fought off the sleep he knew was soon to claim him. Tamaki began to talk, about what Kyouya didn't know. He closed his eyes and relished the sound of Tamaki's voice, that being the last thing he heard before sleep claimed him once again.

OOOO**OOOO**

When Kyouya opened his eyes again it wasn't just Tamaki he saw, but the entire Host Club. Honey was holding a handful of balloons, Mori stood behind him, his arms overflowing with stuffed animals. Haruhi was there with a bag of what smelled like delicious foods. The twins had magazines and handheld games. Then there was Tamaki. The only thing he was holding was Kyouya's hand. He was in the exact same spot he'd been in when Kyouya had fallen asleep.

Everyone began to talk at him at once, asking questions, telling stories, expressing their worry for their Shadow King. For the first time in his life Kyouya felt as though he was home. A ridiculous feeling, he knew, considering he was lying in a hospital bed. It wasn't where he was, but who he was with. The room was filled with light chatter and banter. All questions would be asked and they would all be answered. It was as if an unspoken agreement had passed through the seven of them. Now wasn't the time for blame and accusations. That would all come later; right now they just needed to be a family.

Suddenly Tamaki's crazy notions that they were family didn't seem so crazy.


	18. Finally

Kyouya X Tamaki

OOOO**OOOO**

Kyouya grabbed more clothes from his dresser and placed them neatly in his suitcase. He was leaving Hirano High School and heading back to Ouran Academy. His heart felt light and his mind was clear. A sound had him glancing at his doorway. There Masashi stood with an angry look plastered on his face. "What the hell are you doing?"

Kyouya went back to packing. "I'm going back to Ouran, where I belong."

"You belong here."

Kyouya shook his head. "No, I don't." He continued his packing, considering the conversation over. He was whirled around by a hand on his shoulder. "That's not true! You belong with me!"

"What are you talking about?"

Masashi glared back at him. "Aren't we dating?"

Kyouya was no longer able to hold his calm façade. He was forced to repeat himself, "What are you talking about?"

Masashi withdrew his arm in hurt and anger. "We spend every waking hour together! We study, and shop, and eat and go to the movies. What do you call that?"

"Friendship."

"F-f-friendship…. That's all I am to you?"

"What did you think we were? Lovers?"

Masashi blushed. "We weren't yet but I was hoping..." Masashi let the words trail off as tears gathered in his eyes. "I thought that maybe… you would love me… after…."

Kyouya was at a loss for words. "I can't love you."

"Because of him?" Tears began to slowly roll down Masashi's cheeks. He didn't sob, he didn't yell, it was almost as if he were unaware that he was crying.

Kyouya wasn't able to look at him so he turned his back and gave a small nod. "I've loved him since I met him. There isn't room in my heart for anyone else."

"Then why did you lead me on? Why did you make me think I had a chance?" Kyouya cringed. He turned back around and looked into those big brown eyes, shining now with moisture.

"I don't know. I thought you knew!"

"Knew what?" He was yelling now.

"That you looked like him!" Masashi groaned and placed a hand on his chest as sobs now racked his small frame. Kyouya didn't know what to do so he stayed where he was, feeling helpless. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

Masashi made a noise that could have been a laugh if he wasn't sobbing. "No, I'm sure you didn't. You only meant to use me as a replacement. I thought you were different. I thought… thought you cared, as it turns out… we weren't even friends!" Before Kyouya had a chance to respond Masashi dashed out of the room. Kyouya had never felt as low as he did now.

Sitting on the bed he hung his head. He'd royally messed up. It was true he didn't want to hurt Masashi, but really what other outcome could there have been? Even if he and Tamaki didn't make up and he didn't go back to Ouran, Masashi would always have been a filler in his life. Masashi had genuinely cared. Hell, he'd practically said he loved him. And for whatever reason, Kyouya really cared that he hurt him. How did you make up for such a mistake?

He'd have to ask Haruhi when he saw her again. For now, he'd try to put the scene out of his mind and finish his packing.

OOOO**OOOO**

Club was over. Kyouya had spent the day dodging questions and smiling as he was welcomed back. Soon things should go back to normal and he prayed it would happen quickly. Turning his head he saw Tamaki putting things into his bag. Maybe not everything had to go back t normal. As he started towards the blonde he did a quick check, they were the only ones in the room. Haruhi hadn't been lying, Tamaki was paler, thinner but what hurt the most was a light had gone out of his eyes.

"Thank you." Tamaki glanced up from what he was doing, a confused look on his face.

"For what?"

"For saving me." Tamaki blushed.

"You're welcome, but not forgiven."

Now Kyouya was confused. The confusion only got worse when Tamaki pulled a black book from his bag and tossed it on the table between them. Kyouya's journal. "What you wrote in here… is any of it true?"

Kyouya stared at the book, he'd forgotten Tamaki had it. That means Tamaki read it. There was no use in lying to him. "Yes."

The blonde gave a nod. "Everything? All if it is how you really, honestly feel?"

"Everything in there is true. Even my… fantasies."

Tamaki blushed but kept those beautiful eyes on Kyouya's. "That day in field-"

"I didn't mean to-"

Tamaki held up a hand, cutting Kyouya off as swiftly had Kyouya had him. "That day in field was what I had wanted to happen." Kyouya just stood and stared. "That's why I chose Paris. The city of love and romance. I figured if I couldn't get you to love me here then I could romance you there. When we fell asleep in the field I thought it was the perfect opportunity. I just didn't think you'd participate, let alone initiate." Tamaki chuckled. "That was my first experience with… sex. It took me off guard, but it wasn't unwanted. When we left, my intent had been to do the seducing but it seemed as though I was being seduced."

Kyouya felt as if he'd been given everything he could ever want. "You told me to stop."

"Because…." Tamaki cleared his throat. "Because I knew if you kept going like that I'd be the uke. It scared me. Then when you stopped I realized I wanted more, I needed more. But you ran off and wouldn't let me explain how I was feeling." Tamaki was beginning to sound angry. "You got to say your peace but every time I tried to say mine you cut me off with your conclusions and assumptions." Tamaki shook his head. "I love you too."

Kyouya's heart stopped before it started five times as fast. He didn't know if he was breathing or not but he didn't care either. Tamaki had just said the three words he'd never thought Tamaki would utter. Not to him anyway. Kyouya thought his heart would explode but that would be just fine because he'd never be happier than he was at this moment.

Tamaki blushed and turned his head to the side. Kyouya rounded the table, cupped Tamaki's cheek and lifted his face up. "Say it again."

"You first."

"I love you."

"I love you too." Tamaki reached up and placed his lips over Tamaki's. Kyouya slipped his tongue passed Tamaki's lips and deepened the kiss. He ran his tongue in the blonde's cavern relishing in his taste. His hands slid down to cup his ass squeezing eliciting a groan from Tamaki. Tamaki's arms moved to hold Kyouya tightly running his fingers through the thick mass of dark hair.

Kyouya walked Tamaki back words until they bumped into the table. Tamaki gyrated his hips against Kyouya's and they both groaned. "Not here," Kyouya rasped.

"Here," was Tamaki's only reply. They went back to kissing and Kyouya began to undo Tamaki's shirt running his hands over the exposed skin. He flicked a nipple into hardness then soothed it with the pad of his thumb. He pushed the shirt and jacket off of the blonde and pushed him down so his back was on the table. His hands roamed the body beneath him.

"So beautiful," Kyouya whispered as he stared at that beautiful body. A smile spread across his lips. "Your entire body blushes." Before Tamaki could come up with a response he crushed their mouths together. Tamaki, not to be left behind, started undoing Kyouya's clothes, eager for the feel of skin against skin.

Now it was a struggle as both tried to take control. They both tore and tugged at clothing. Tamaki pushed himself up off of the table and they ended up on floor. Tamaki was on top sliding his hand down Kyouya's boxers to grasp his straining erection. Kyouya groaned and bucked his hips into those beautifully soft hands. "T-Tamaki.

Violet eyes met gray eyes and something passed between the two lovers. Tamaki began to pump Kyouya's straining member rolling a bead of the white liquid around the tip. Kyouya, unable to take it anymore, flipped their positions and dominated the next kiss. Tamaki hadn't had a chance. He began to give the blonde the same sweet torture he'd received. Tamaki groaned and grunted under the elder's administrations.

Finally neither was able to take anymore. Kyouya placed three fingers in his mouth wetting them as much as possible. He pulled them out with a smack and looked to Tamaki for permission. The panting teen gave a single nod and Kyouya placed his fingers at Tamaki's opening. He ran a finger around the entrance making Tamaki clench. "Relax. If you don't, it'll hurt worse." Tamaki tried to do as he was told but he was finding it very difficult. Kyouya leaned forward and kissed Tamaki deeply when he felt the boy respond he quickly slipped one finger in. Tamaki groaned. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Kyouya moved down his neck placing kisses as he went up to Tamaki's ear where he sucked on the lobe. Another finger soon followed and Kyouya began to stretch the blonde.

When he added a third finger Tamaki moaned his discomfort. Kyouya did his best to sooth but was unsure how to go about it, as that had never been something he was good at. So Kyouya did the one thing he knew would give them both pleasure. He moved between Tamaki's legs and positioned himself at Tamaki's opening. With another kiss and a swift motion, he was buried deep inside his lover.

"AH!" Tamaki shouted out his discomfort his voice bouncing off the walls. Kyouya panted at the rush of pleasure.

"So tight. So… good." He waited what felt like hours before he began to move. Tears had gathered at the corners of Tamaki's eyes but didn't spill over, catching on those long lashes. Kyouya watched as the pain slowly began to turn into pleasure. With one arm holding him up he grasped on of Tamaki's legs and pulled it up. This changed the angle of the next thrust and Tamaki cried out.

"T-there. Again. There." The only sounds in the room were the groaning, grunting, panting and the sound of skin slapping against skin. Kyouya had been wrong earlier when he thought he could never be happier. But here, buried inside of Tamaki, he knew he was wrong. All thought stopped when Tamaki clenched around him, then shouted out his release. Kyouya followed in another thrust, his lover's name on his lips.

When Kyouya could think again he leaned up and looked down at his lover with a smile on his face. Tamaki reached up and pushed Kyouya's glasses further up on his nose. "Sometime we'll have to try this on a bed."

Chuckling Kyouya nodded. "Maybe. For now, this is fine. I'm sorry I hurt you."

Tamaki shrugged. "You made up for it."

Kyouya leaned down and gave his lover a soft kiss filled with everything he felt in that moment. A month ago, hell yesterday, he never would have believed he and Tamaki he would be here. The kiss began to change and Kyouya pulled back and asked, "Do you think you're feeling better."

Tamaki reached up and wrapped his arms around his seme. "Yeah."


	19. The End

Prologue

This is going to be very short but I wanted to answer some unfinished questions. This happens years down the road, way after high school and the Host Club. I hope this also does the rest of the story justice. Thank you for reading and the wonderful reviews. Please keep them coming!

OOOO**OOOO**

Kyouya sat at the bar nursing a drink. His long time lover sat to his left while his best friend sat to his right. It had taken months of begging and pleading, something he wasn't proud of, but Masashi had finally forgiven him and even now was with his own lover who sat on Masashi's other side. At first things had been awkward when his lover and friend had met, all of them knowing what Kyouya had used Masashi for.

They sat and laughed about old times. Tamaki and Kyouya shared a house, they'd created stupid reasons for living together. Kyouya had inherited his father's company having outdone both of his brothers in college studying medicine with a minor in business. He graduated top of his classes. He'd started a company of his own and within five years it had rivaled that of his father's. Tamaki had finally gained the approval of his grandmother in turn gaining the approval of his father. Tamaki stood to inherit after his father passed.

They'd both found out long ago that they didn't need the approval of their families. And with his sister and brothers having produced several heirs there was no pressure on him to get married and have children. Something he never planned to do as he had everything he wanted. Masashi was cut off in mid sentence as he welcomed his lover to the bar, his lover having gotten there late.

Kyouya looked into the glowing brown eyes of his friend, then turned to the loving violet eyes of his lover. They'd fought and made up and fought again. They made love as often as possible and then some. Their love ran so deep that they no longer needed words to express it but they were said everyday more than once. They'd vaulted over every hurtle that was put in their path together. They'd been together this long and looking into those beautiful eyes he knew they'd be together forever.


End file.
